A New Reason To Fear
by Scarlet-Rose-Chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Hinata have a beautiful little girl. She has a good life until an accident happened. How will she cope with the loss of something important to her? third in 'fear' series. r&r please!
1. The Little Princess

Third and final story in the fear series

**Third and final story in the fear series. Hope you like this chapter.**

"Daddy's back! Daddy's back! Daddy's back!!" a little girl yelled happily as she skipped down the hall to the room her mother was in, only after seeing her father walk up the road to their apartment building. She knocked loudly on the door to her mother's room. She ran in and yelled, "Daddy's back!"

The little girl's mother was Hinata Hyuuga, a woman who was rescued from her abusive father when she was eighteen by Naruto Uzumaki. They eventually got married and then had their little girl. Naruto is now the Hokage and is the one who brought the run away Sasuke Uchiha back to the village.

Hinata looked up from her book and smiled.

"So he's back from the mission, huh?" Hinata asked. The five year old nodded, her braided blond hair flapped in her face, and her pale blue, pupiless eyes sparkled with excitement. She ran back down the hall and waited by the front door. There was a small clicking noise and the door opened. Instantly the girl pounced on her father the minute he got in the room. She wrapped her arms around his leg tightly and wouldn't let go until he bent down and picked her up and gave her the best hug he could give.

"Megumi, I missed you too." Naruto laughed, putting his daughter on the couch. Megumi laughed as he tickled her.

"Mommy's in your room." Megumi said as Naruto headed for the hallway.

"Thanks." Naruto said. Megumi went to the hallway and watched as Naruto closed the door behind him as he walked into the bedroom. She giggled and went to her own room. Her room was painted pink and she had a lot of toys and a lot of stuffed animals spread across the floor.

"Megumi, what do you want for dinner?" Hinata asked, looking into the room to see her daughter playing with a small stuffed fox.

"Ramen!" Megumi said happily. Hinata gave a small laugh and walked down the hall.

"She is so like you." Hinata said to Naruto as they passed. Naruto laughed and went to his daughter's room.

"C'mere kiddo." He said, bending down and picking her up.

"So what were you doing while I was gone?" Naruto asked as they walked to the dining room. Megumi, like most small children, had to think for a minute to remember what she was doing the day before.

"Uncle Neji came over!" she squeaked. Naruto put her in the chair and looked at Hinata as she came in with several bowls of ramen.

"Yeah, Neji came over to help out for a bit. She can be quite a handful." Hinata said, sitting down. Naruto laughed and Megumi pouted playfully. Naruto tugged her braid lightly and began to eat his dinner. Megumi slurped up her noodles and made a complete mess by the time she was finished. She had some broth dripping down her face and little pieces of noodles on her face as well.

"Come on Megumi, a princess can't look messy like that." Naruto said, picking her up and bringing her to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Hinata smiled as she watched him. He was a great father, he sometimes spoiled her, but so did Hinata, neither of them could help it, Megumi was so precious to them. Hinata thought Naruto had the right to treat her like a real princess, since he's gone at the Hokage tower working all day. He hardly ever has time to play with her, but he's always there to say goodnight.

Naruto wiped a wet rag over Megumi's face to clean her off. Once she was clean he helped her into her little nightgown. It wasn't her bedtime yet, but they got her ready anyway. Megumi was chased from her room by Naruto, who eventually caught her, laid her on the couch and began to tickle her like there was no tomorrow.

Megumi laid across the couch so Naruto slumped on the floor and rested his head on the cushions, right where her head was. Megumi tugged his hair and then got a grip on his ninja headband.

"Can I see this?" she asked, tugging on the metal plate, making the knot in the back a little looser. Naruto leaned forward and untied it, then handed it to her. She rolled onto her back and held it arms length away from her to admire it. After a minute she sat up and tied it on her own forehead.

"I look like daddy!" she giggled. Hinata looked over from the chair she was on and smiled.

"Your hair needs to be more spiked." She said. Megumi pulled out her braids and ruffled her hair.

"Like this?" Megumi asked.

"And after all that work to put them in braids, she takes them out and ruins her hair." Hinata laughed.

"But…do I look like daddy?" Megumi asked curiously.

"Very much so." Naruto said, getting a grip on her and flipping her onto his lap.

"Bedtime." He said, getting up and bringing her to her room. He dropped her on the bed and tucked her in.

"Which stuffed animal do you want tonight?" Naruto asked, looking around at the animals spread out on the floor.

"Foxy!" she said sleepily. Naruto walked over to the middle of the room and picked up the small fox that he once had when he was a kid. He tossed it to her, and she caught it easily, and then snuggled up to it under the covers. Naruto walked over, kissed her forehead and went to the door.

"'night Megumi." He said.

"Nighty-night daddy." She yawned.

"Hinata, want to say goodnight before she's gone on the dream train?" Naruto asked when he walked into the room. Hinata nodded and got up to say goodnight. The blond sighed and walked over to the bookcase that they put pictures on. One picture had Naruto with her on his shoulders at the beach, in the water. One was a family portrait, and all the others were with Hinata or Neji. Naruto wished he could have been in more of those, but he was to busy protecting the village.

"She really loves you." Hinata said, gripping his shoulders from behind. He looked over his shoulder and gave a sad smile.

"I know."

**Review please**


	2. Friendship

Thanks for the reviews Naruhina9999, nightreader56, and TwilightGD

**Thanks for the reviews Naruhina9999, nightreader56, and TwilightGD. This chapter doesn't have much, but it explains Megumi's friendship with Shikamaru's kids. I do not own Naruto. enjoy **

Megumi Uzumaki just enrolled in the ninja academy. Everyone expected much of her, being the daughter of the Hokage and all. She was seven years old, young and full of energy, the ideal kid to become a genin. Two of her friends were a few years older than her, and they were twins. Akira and Koyuki Nara, they were eleven years old and very close to becoming genin and getting into their own cells. Everyday during their lunch breaks the twins would meet Megumi near the school. The three have known each other since Megumi was born.

Megumi was waiting under the large tree when the twins walked over with their lunches.

"Hey Megumi, what's up?" Akira asked, sitting on the right side of her.

"Yeah, learn anything new yet?" Koyuki asked, sitting on the left side of her. Koyuki had her chocolate brown hair in the same style as her mother's, four tight ponytails. Akira on the other hand had his dirty blond hair tied back in one tight ponytail just like his father.

"Check out what uncle Neji taught me!" Megumi said, doing several hand signs as fast as she could (which still wasn't very fast just yet).

"BYAKUGAN!" she said loudly, several small veins popping around her eyes. She looked around and rubbed her eyes.

"Ow, everything's brighter! But now I can see chakra networks and stuff!" Megumi said, undoing the jutsu.

"Oh cool! You unlocked the byakugan?" Koyuki said, very impressed.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Akira asked. Megumi ducked and let Koyuki reach over and slap her brother on the back of the head. He rubbed the part she slapped while Koyuki and Megumi high-fived each other as they laughed at him.

"Honestly, you're worse than mom!" Koyuki said, referring to how much Temari said the obvious and snapped at anything she saw wrong.

"Yeah well, you're just as lazy as dad." Akira said. Yet again Megumi leaned forward and Koyuki slapped him.

"Actually, you're both like both of your parents. The perfect combination of lazy and rude." Megumi pointed out. The twins looked at each other and gave her a slap on the head as well, but not as hard as they usually did to each other.

"Ok, yeah I saw that coming." Megumi laughed, pulling out an onigiri. The twins laughed and started their lunches too.

"So how's school so far?" Akira asked, leaning back and pulling out an apple.

"Tough. Everyone's expecting so much of me that it's getting kinda annoying." Megumi shrugged.

"Ah, that's just because you're the daughter of the Hokage. At least your father doesn't work at the school." Koyuki sighed. Megumi nodded and put her lunch away and stood up.

"I gotta head for class. See ya later!" she said, running down the path to the school. The twins waved as they watched her go.

**Please review.**


	3. The Accident

Thanks for the reviews Naruhina9999 and TwilightGD

**Thanks for the reviews Naruhina9999 and TwilightGD. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

"DAD!!" Megumi called as she walked into the apartment.

"Sorry Meg, he's at the Hokage tower." Hinata said, poking her head out of the kitchen door. Megumi dropped her binto box (lunch box) and her bag filled with supplies and homework angrily and slumped over to the couch. She landed on it with a loud thud and crossed her arms and pouted.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, walking over and sitting next to her.

"Dad's never here when I want to show him something." Megumi sighed, leaning against her lazily. Hinata sighed and nodded.

"I know how you feel." She said simply. Hinata got up and Megumi fell to her side and stayed like that until her mother came back in.

"Want some ice cream?" she asked. Megumi sat up quickly and nodded happily. Hinata laughed and went back to the kitchen.

"Do you know when dad's coming home?" Megumi asked when she got the ice cream cone from Hinata.

"When he's done with the paperwork." Hinata said with a shrug. Megumi sighed and licked the ice cream just before it started to melt. Just as Megumi finished her cone there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." She said, standing up and heading for the front door. She opened it to see none other than her dad. She jumped up and gave him the biggest hug she could give. Naruto laughed and patted her head.

"How did you get out of work so soon?" Hinata asked when she saw him walk in.

"Shadow clones. Best jutsu ever!" Naruto said, sitting on the couch. Megumi jumped up and sat next to him.

"Hey, I can do that jutsu now!" Megumi said suddenly. She made a cross with her index and middle finger's and said, "Shadow clone jutsu!" and with a puff of smoke another Megumi appeared in front of her parents.

"Nice, you got that down way before I did." Naruto said, giving his daughter a high five as the clone disappeared.

"You're a natural jutsu user." Hinata said. Megumi jumped up in front of Naruto just as he was about to get up.

"Dad wait! I gotta show you something!" she said quickly. Naruto raised his eyebrows and sat down again. Megumi did some hand signs and her eyes changed as she turned on the byakugan.

"Whoa, scary." Naruto said in a joking manor, and then added, "That's awesome kiddo." Megumi smiled and turned off the byakugan.

"Hey dad, before I do my homework can I see some of your ninja tools? I wanna get a head start in my weapon handling classes." Megumi said, giving him her 'puppy dog pout' face.

"Well…fine. But be very careful." Naruto said, taking off his weapon pouches.

"I will. I just want to see how to get a hold on them." She said, taking the pouches and going to the large balcony. Naruto glanced at her every once in a while to make sure she was careful.

She was holding onto a kunai in one hand and examining a light bomb in the other. It was getting darker outside so she had her byakugan activated so she could see better. She put her hands closer together and pretended to cut the string that had the light bomb attached to the timer. She all ready knew that once you cut it it would activate.

"Megumi, dinner's almost ready!" Naruto called, startling her. She jumped where she was sitting and the blade sliced the string and the bomb fell. Megumi turned her attention to it. There was a small tapping noise as it landed and then…FLASH!

Megumi screamed in surprise and Naruto turned his head away. When it was over he ran out to the balcony to see her lying on the balcony, stunned.

"MEGUMI!" Naruto exclaimed, scooping her up and running inside.

"Oh my god what happened?!" Hinata gasped when she saw Megumi. Naruto laid her on the couch and slapped her cheeks.

"A light bomb went off out there. Scared her. She's just in shock right now." He said as he continued to try and wake her up.

"Megumi…Megumi wake up!" Naruto said loudly in her ear. Hinata ran to the kitchen and came back with a cup of cold water. She splashed it on her daughter, but hardly anything happened. Megumi did cough a few times as the water forced its way through her lips, and down her nose as well, but otherwise she remained still.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." Naruto said, picking her up and heading for the door. Hinata ran ahead of him and opened the door for him.

Naruto ran through the village and once he got to the hospital he saw Tsunade. Even though she wasn't Hokage anymore she stayed to help out at the hospital. Naruto ran over to her and explained all that happened.

"I'll take a look over her." Tsunade said, taking hold of Megumi and bringing her to a room.

"Huh? Hey, Naruto, what're you doing here?" Naruto spun around to see Sakura standing there in her nurse uniform. Naruto figured it was her shift.

"Megumi let a light bomb go off and it put her in shock." Naruto said.

"Aw…I'm sure she'll be fine." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and sat down. Sakura gave him a reassuring smile and left to go help someone.

Tsunade came back in ten minutes; her expression was less than happy. Naruto saw her and stood up quickly.

"Is she up yet?" Naruto asked urgently. Tsunade nodded.

"She is, but that light bomb caused a problem. She told me her byakugan was on, and at that stage it's…well…sensitive. When the bomb flashed it caused the cells in her eyes to basically deteriorate, though I'm not sure it's temporary." Tsunade said.

"And that means…?" Naruto asked, waving his hands in a way to say 'speed it up a bit'.

"It means she's blind." Tsunade said.

**Oh no!! Megumi's blind! What'll they do now?! Well review and find out, it's as simple as that.**


	4. A Family Of Problems

Sorry for the long wait for the update

**Sorry for the long wait for the update. TwilightGD, GUCIGIRL, shinako hyuga, Rose Tiger, and NaruHinaforever, thank you all for the reviews. **

Naruto's jaw dropped and he sat in the chair again. He couldn't believe what happened to his only child.

"Megumi's blind…it's all my fault…" Naruto mumbled, putting his face in his hands.

"And how's that?" Tsunade asked.

"I let her look at my tools. I startled her and made her cut the string. What kind of father am I?" Naruto asked, shaking his head and staring at the floor.

"The good kind." Said a small voice in front of him. He looked up to see Megumi standing there with a grip on Tsunade's green jacket and staring at his direction. She followed the sound of their voices; her hearing was very good for a little girl. Naruto stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. Megumi gripped his shirt and held on tight.

"Daddy, I'm ok. I know where everything is in this village, and my friends can help me. I'll be fine." Megumi said when he let go of her. Naruto kneeled in front of her and she could tell his face was right in front of hers. She lifted her hands and felt his cheeks, and realized how upset he was when she felt the tears.

"I'll do everything I can to try and restore her eye cells so she will be able to see again." Tsunade said. A small smile formed on Naruto's lips. He looked back at his daughter she was staring at his face, but was basically unresponsive. He was used to having her eyes follow every move he made.

"Megumi I'm so sorry." Naruto whispered.

"It's ok!" Megumi said, giving him a playful pat on the cheek. Naruto picked her up and headed for their home.

"I can walk dad." Megumi said.

"I know, but don't ruin this father daughter moment." Naruto laughed. She patted his cheek again and gripped his clothes once more. Though she seemed fine on the outside, she was scared on the inside. She needed to grip something to know that she was stable, and she was near someone she knew. She would never admit it, but she hated what has happened to her. She was wishing with all her might that Tsunade would help her restore her sight. Naruto put her on the ground after a few minutes.

"c'mon, we're almost home." He said walking ahead of her.

"Daddy wait!" Megumi said, starting to run straight ahead of her, ending up stumbling and skidding on her knees, letting out a small yelp. Naruto spun around, grabbed her arms and helped her up.

"Don't let me go!" Megumi cried when she felt him grasp her arms.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Naruto gasped. Megumi gripped his large hand with her two small ones and they continued down the road.

"How are we gonna tell mama?" Megumi asked, looking up to Naruto's head, or at least where she imagined it to be.

"I'll tell her. When we get home just go right to your room, and if your mother starts asking a lot of questions, just say, 'too tired, can't talk.' Works for me every time." He said with a small smirk. Megumi gave him a gentle slap on the side and gave a mischievous smile.

They went through the front door of the apartment building when Naruto stopped suddenly and picked up Megumi.

"I know there are stairs dad, I can get up them on my own." Megumi said.

"Nah, I got a better idea. When we get inside, pretend to be asleep, that way she won't ask you anything at all." Naruto said.

"Good idea." Megumi said. Naruto adjusted the way he was holding her so her head rested on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck. He remembered how he used to hold her like that when she was five. He missed it.

"Dad…"

"Yeah?" he asked, watching the floor as he walked up the stairs.

"I'm really tired…" Megumi mumbled her breathing slowing down and becoming deeper.

"h-hey…ah well, at least she doesn't have to act." He mumbled, heading for their front door.

"Hinata open the door! My hands are full!" he said to the door. He looked at his watch for a moment and realized it was around ten o'clock. No wonder Megumi was tired. He waited and when he heard feet shuffling behind the door. It opened quickly and just when he saw that Hinata was about to say something he put a finger to her lips.

"She's sleeping." He said, walking through the doorway and down the hall. After he put her in her bed he came back out to see an extremely worried Hinata standing at the end of the hall.

"Is she ok? What happened?" she asked urgently, following Naruto into the kitchen.

"Well, Tsunade's doing everything she can to help her. Don't worry, Megumi's not in any danger." Naruto said, opening the refrigerator and fishing inside for something.

"Well what's wrong then?!" Hinata asked loudly, getting right up in his face when he closed the door with a bottle of juice in his hand. He inched away from her when she became an inch away from his face.

"Ok, don't overreact, she'll be fine…but…Tsunade says the light bomb caused her to go…blind." Naruto prepared for the impact of the yell he was expecting, but it didn't come. He looked at Hinata again to see her face red and her eyes swimming with tears. He rushed forward when she fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably into her hands.

"o-oh…my god…Naruto…" was all she was able to say.

**Poor family. I'm still working on the next chapter so I won't update right away, but I still expect reviews!!**


	5. Trying To Cope

Sorry for the wait

**Sorry for the wait. Thanks ****chewie cookies****, ****GUCIGIRL****, ****ninja of the hidden fridge ****and ****Emo king****. Ramen for all! Enjoy:**

"Megumi, are you alright? Do you need help with anything?" Hinata loaded questions onto her daughter when she wandered in the next morning.

"I'm fine mom." Megumi said tiredly, feeling the wall to find the door to the dining room. Hinata watched helplessly as her daughter stumbled through the doorway, over to the table and clamber into one of the empty chairs.

"Hey kiddo, finish your breakfast and get ready so you can get to school on time." Naruto said walking behind her and handing her a poptart. She grabbed it and shoved it into her mouth hungrily. Hinata walked up behind her and watched as she ate messily, just like always.

"Lets go get ready." Hinata said when she finished. Megumi groaned and slouched in her seat.

"Do I hafta go today?" she asked. Hinata looked at Naruto, who was looking at her with a slightly guilty expression.

"Maybe we should give her a few days to get used to being blind. I can explain everything to the school before she goes back." Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"Ok, we'll give you a few days Meg, but you still want to be a ninja now, right?" Hinata asked, causing Megumi to perk up.

"Yeah! Of course…but I wonder, can I still be one without seeing anything?" Megumi asked, looking up to where Hinata's voice was coming from.

"Sure you can. And lady Tsunade says she's doing everything she can to help, don't forget that." Hinata said, bending down and kissing the top of her head. Megumi smiled and jumped out of her chair.

"Mom, can you help me get dressed, I'm afraid that if I try on my own I'll end up putting them on backwards." Megumi laughed, making Hinata laugh as well.

"Sure." she said. Megumi headed out ahead of Hinata, and just as she got to the door she missed the door way by a few feet, ending up running right into the doorframe and being knocked back. Naruto, who was standing on the other side of the doorway ran over to her and helped her regain balance.

"Hey now, you ok?" Naruto asked, trying his hardest not to laugh because he felt guilty at the same time.

"Yeah, it just surprised me, that's all." Megumi said with a small smile. Hinata patted her back and led her away.

-Several days later-

"Blind eye jutsu!" Hinata walked into her daughter's room to see her slamming her palms into the ground. Megumi's eyebrows were arched and sweat was pouring down her face as she stared at the ground with a disappointed expression. She straightened up and did several hand signs.

"Blind eye jutsu!" Megumi yelled, tears starting to form. She waited for a few minutes before doing more hand signs.

"BLIND EYE JUTSU!" she cried, slamming her hands into the ground again. She pressed her palms into the floor again and again and again out of anger and frustration. Hinata walked over to her and grabbed her arms before she started the hand signs again.

"Hold it; you don't want to waste your chakra do you? What are you doing anyway?" Hinata asked curiously. Megumi shook her head and knelt on the ground, tears dripping down her face.

"It doesn't matter now, it will never work." Megumi sighed.

"What? Tell me." Hinata said, sitting across from her.

"Blind eye jutsu. You said yourself that I was so good at jutsus that I could probably make one of my own. I was just trying to do that." She said.

"What's blind eye jutsu supposed to do? Maybe I can help." Hinata offered, making a smile form on Megumi's tear stained face.

"It's supposed to help me tell where I'm going and what's around me. It's supposed to let me feel vibrations of anything so I know what's in my way and stuff." Megumi explained. Hinata thought about it and did all she could to help her daughter.

**Hmm……funny, I always forget what I want to tell you here. On another subject, please review!**


	6. Welcome To The Ninja World

A longer chapter

**A longer chapter!! Thanks ****GUCIGIRL****, ****Karen Zara****, ****TwilightGD****, ****ghostfurandskibreaker****, ****vnvanman****, ****inoxxpig****, ****chewie cookies****, and ****Surya Barker****. Man that is a lot of reviews. Thanks! I do not own anything.**

"I would like to welcome you all to the ninja world, as Genin ninja!" Naruto said to the large crowed of graduates outside the ninja academy. The crowed cheered and the graduates went to their families to celebrate.

"Dad I did it! I'm a ninja!" Megumi cried, running over to him and jumping into his arms. He gave her a big hug, and then it was Hinata's turn to hug her.

"And you perfected your jutsu just in time." Hinata said. Megumi nodded happily and jumped around in a circle.

"Oh oh oh! Tomorrow I get to meet in whose in my cell!" she said happily, dodging someone by an inch.

"Hey Genin, I can see your excited." Neji said, wandering up behind his niece, surprising her. She spun around and gave him a hug.

"How did you get away from father?" Hinata asked, looking around at the crowd cautiously.

"I told him I was going out to see the graduates. He didn't even ask why, and he's not coming so don't worry." Neji explained.

"Hey, how come I've never met my own grandpa?" Megumi asked curiously.

"Because he doesn't know your mom's alive, no more questions." Naruto said, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her in front of him. She nodded and got out of his grasp, then did several hand signs.

"Blind eye jutsu." She mumbled, bending down and tapping the ground.

"What was that?" Neji asked.

"I made my own jutsu that can help me see. I can read the vibrations in the ground for as far as I want, it doesn't take much chakra and it has a limited time on it, but it's really helpful. Now I don't run into walls anymore." Megumi laughed as she remembered running into nearly every wall at school and at home.

"Well congratulations on becoming a ninja, I have to get home now." Neji said, giving her one final hug and leaving.

"Bye." Megumi said simply.

-The next day-

"Cell number seven, Megumi Uzumaki, Hiroshi Kaeomon, and Amaya Emiko." Megumi smiled to herself. She knew Hiroshi and Amaya were good people, and they would help her if she needed it.

"And that is every cell. You will have lunch and then you will meet the Jonin in charge of your cells afterwards." Said the man standing in the front of the room. Megumi didn't even realize that he called out the rest of the cells.

"Hey, Megumi, Hiroshi, lets have lunch together today." Amaya said when they got outside. Megumi agreed and Hiroshi followed them without a word. As they walked Megumi tightened the leaf headband that was on her forehead.

Amaya Emiko was almost the same height as Megumi (who was actually pretty tall). She had her dark hair tide back partly so she could keep it out of her face, but the rest of her hair was straight down her back. She wore her leaf headband around her neck. She had the darkest blue narrow eyes anyone had ever seen. She was very talented with genjutsu and she could easily sneak up behind someone because of it.

Hiroshi Kaeomon wasn't as tall as either of the girls, but he doesn't let that discourage him. His brown hair was short and messy, almost like he never brushed it. He kept his headband on his forehead, just like Megumi. He may be small but he was strong. He was great at taijutsu (sp?) and ninjutsu, other than that he relied on Amaya to distract the enemy with genjutsu, because that was his worst ability.

"It's pretty cool that we get to be in the same cell, don't you think?" Amaya asked cheerfully. Megumi nodded her mouth to full to talk. Hiroshi shrugged, he wasn't to keen on talking very much.

After lunch they waited in the classroom, all the other teams got to meet their new senseis, but they didn't. Megumi was laying on top of the desks, her head hanging over the edge and her hair touching the floor. Hiroshi was sitting on the floor up against the wall, looking like he was about to fall asleep any moment. Amaya was standing; she was too excited to sit down. They all looked to the door when they heard rustling behind it, it sounded like footsteps. The door opened and a man with raven colored hair and dark eyes walked in and looked around.

"So you're the cell members eh?" he asked, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, and you are the sensei?" Megumi asked, her eyes closed as she waited for an answer.

"Apparently. Everyone stand over here and we'll introduce ourselves I guess." The man shrugged. Megumi flipped over easily and walked over to him, followed by her teammates.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Amaya asked.

"No. someone else go first." He said.

"That's not very fair. I can't see you so it would be nice to know your name." Megumi pouted, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side. The man looked startled at first.

"So you're the blind one then? Very well then, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. Now tell me your names and your goals, and then we'll go on with the day. Starting with you." Sasuke said, pointing to Hiroshi.

"I'm Hiroshi Kaeomon and my goal is to become the best Jonin in the village." He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around the village. Sasuke nodded and turned to Amaya.

"I'm Amaya Emiko and my goal is to be the best medic-ninja I can be so I can help save lives." She smiled. Sasuke resisted the urge to show an expression of annoyance because he thought she was too perky.

"And you?" Sasuke said to recover the silence, turning to Megumi. Megumi thought for a moment, trying to figure out what her top goal was.

"I'm Megumi Uzumaki…and my goal is…to prove that I can be a great ninja even if I can't se as well as others!" she said proudly, her hands fists and she stood with her legs apart.

"What's your goal sensei?" Amaya asked after a few minutes.

"I already made my goal. I don't have any anymore." He said, leaning against the wall.

"c'mon, you gotta have a goal!" Amaya persisted. Sasuke looked at her for a moment, seeing the determination in her eyes made him give in with a sigh.

"Fine, ok, let's see…my goal is to repay my debt to the village." Sasuke said simply. He wouldn't answer any questions as to why he has a debt to the village.

"We start a mission tomorrow, so go home and rest." He said as he left the class room. He rushed down the halls, out to the street and to the Hokage Tower. Naruto was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when Sasuke ran through the door.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked when he looked up. Sasuke ran up to the desk and slammed his hands on it.

"YOU! You just gotta annoy me my whole life don't you?! You put me in charge of your daughters group! Why?!" Sasuke fumed.

"Did I now? Interesting." Naruto said, looking back at the papers.

"Why Naruto? Why?! First I had to be stuck in your cell when we were kids, and now I have to watch after another one of you!" Sasuke yelled.

"I thought it would help teach you a lesson." Naruto said, remaining perfectly calm, never looking up from the papers he was marking. Sasuke stared at him for a moment before slumping into a seat.

"Are you serious…? Teach me a…LESSON?! Are you trying to make me angry Naruto, because it's working!"

"1: you were mad before you came here, I can tell that. 2: it's not like you can do anything to me that's life threatening because I'm the one who removed your curse mark. And 3: do NOT talk to the Hokage like that you teme!!" Naruto yelled, slamming his pen down and standing up.

"You don't have the right to threaten me Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, standing up again.

"I have every right to! Do you want to go back to prison?! 'Cause I can drag you there by force if I wanted to!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke didn't answer; he gave him a dirty look instead and left.

"I guess that's a no then." Naruto mumbled angrily, sitting back down. He shoved the other papers away and grabbed a new folder to work with. He looked at what was written on the cover.

"……chunin exams? Already?" he muttered, a worried expression on his face.

**Chunin exams!! I will update as soon as I can, and in the mean while, review!**


	7. Start Of The Exams

HEY

**HEY! Thank you for the reviews ****Tristan****, ****GUCIGIRL****, ****TwilightGD****, ****Chewie Cookies****, ****InoXXPig****, and ****Tristan S****. for all you loyal readers, I give you all you can eat ramen of your choice! Please enjoy. I do not own anything in Naruto, except Megumi, Amaya, Hiroshi, Akira and Koyuki. That's pretty much it.**

"Can you believe it? We've only been genin for two months and were going to be in the chunin exams!" Amaya said happily after Sasuke announced it. They just finished a mission that took a lot of traveling, so it took a long time to complete. Megumi nodded. Amaya and Megumi walked home together everyday because, as it turns out, they live in the same apartment building, just on other sides of the building. Megumi stopped for a moment and did her blind eye jutsu because her time just ran out. Amaya waited for her to catch up before they continued down the road.

"My dads going to be way to over protective. He probably won't let me do the exams." Megumi sighed.

"I doubt that. He knows what you're capable of." Amaya said.

"…thanks, I needed that." Megumi smiled. The two friends separated when they got in the building. Megumi walked up the stairs and into her home.

"Mom, dad, I'm back from the mission!" she called as she closed the door. Naruto and Hinata were in the living room.

"Hey, did you kick butt?" Naruto laughed. Megumi laughed too, then walked over and handed him a sheet of paper.

"Help me with it?" she asked, sitting down. Naruto looked at the paper and gave it back to her.

"No, you're not going to go in the Chunin exams." He said, starting to stand up. Megumi grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Yes I am! Dad, you know I can do this!" she said.

"…Naruto, trust her. She can do this." Hinata said suddenly. Naruto looked from her to Megumi, and sighed. He grabbed the sheet from his daughter and filled it out for her.

"Good luck Megumi." He said, handing it to her and leaving the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Megumi asked.

"He's just worried." Hinata said, getting up and going to her husband. He was sitting on their bed, staring at the wall.

"What's gotten you so worried? You were fine when she went on all those missions." Hinata asked, sitting behind him and wrapping her arms around his chest. He grabbed her hands but remained silent for a few moments.

"People die in this exam. Hinata, she's blind, she won't stand a chance." Naruto whispered.

"That is not true. She will be fine. Megumi is smart, talented, and has great cell members to back her up. You just have to trust her." she said, kissing his cheek.

"I do, but still…I can't help but worry about her." Naruto said quietly. Hinata kissed him again and again until he smiled. He turned his head and kissed her back.

-The next day-

"Oh, hello Amaya." Hinata said as she opened the door. Amaya smiled. Megumi came out of her room and left with her teammate. They did that every morning, Amaya would come to their home and they would walk to the academy together.

"Today's the day of the chunin exams. You excited?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah I am!" Megumi said. They turned the corner and met up with Hiroshi. Once they got to the academy they walked down the hallway to the exam room. They all stopped at the doorway and took in a deep breath.

"This is it." Megumi mumbled.

"Time for exams." Amaya said quietly.

"Almost to Chunin." Hiroshi whispered. He stood in between the two girls and they all held each others hands. They walked in the room and all gasped when they saw how many people were in the room, all but Megumi, who felt how many vibrations there were. Megumi canceled her jutsu, overwhelmed by how much there were.

"Megumi!" two people's voices blended together so Megumi couldn't tell who was after her. Akira and Koyuki rushed over to her and she recognized them once they started talking again.

"Awesome, you're here too? We had to wait four years before we could enter." Akira said with a sigh.

"Where's your other teammate?" Megumi asked, facing the direction of their voices.

"Haruko's...uh…oh, coming over right now." Koyuki said, noticing a boy walking over to them.

"Hey, so this is Megumi? My name is Haruko Tsujiai." He said.

"Hello, these are my teammates Amaya and Hiroshi." Megumi introduced.

"Any idea what's gonna go on today?" Amaya asked curiously, looking at the older cell members. The twins shrugged and Haruko shook his head.

"No idea." The twins said together. Within several minutes of waiting the time seemed more like hours than minutes.

Suddenly there was a loud popping sound and a poof of smoke and the front of the room had about twenty Jonin and the one in the front of the group had several scars running down his face.

"Everyone be quiet and listen up!" he yelled over the shocked students as they murmured about the sudden appearance. Instantly they were quiet.

"I am Ibiki Morino, the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam." Said the man with the scars. "From this point on there will be no fighting without permission from a chief examiner like myself. If there is a fight there may be nothing that is potentially life threatening to another person. Any of you who break the rules will be disqualified. No second chances." He explained.

"Excuse me sir, but if there are no fighting how can we prove that we're talented ninja?" Amaya asked, raising her hand. Ibiki looked at her and then back at the whole classroom.

"The first part of the exam needs no fighting. It is about to commence, turn in you applications, take one of these seating assignment cards and report directly to the seat indicated. When every one is seated we will pass out the written part of the test." He said, showing them what everything looked like as he talked.

Megumi sighed. _Perfect, just perfect. A written part._ She thought with a sour expression. She grabbed a seating card and asked Amaya what number it was.

"Uh…number 53." She said quietly. Akira grabbed his and looked over Megumi's shoulder.

"Oh, hey, we're sitting next to each other." He said. His number was 52. Megumi smiled and let him help her find her seat. Once everyone was seated and the tests were passed out Ibiki began to write something on the board.

"Rule number one, each of you starts out with ten points. The test has ten questions each worth one point. For each question you get wrong we subtract a point from your overall score. Get all ten right, you get to keep the ten points. But, for example, you answer three questions wrong, you lose those three points. Take away one point for every wrong answer and your total would drop to seven. Rule two; this written test is still a team exam. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three members of each cell." Ibiki explained. Megumi's face sunk. She had no idea how she was going to pull this off if she couldn't even see the paper in front of her.

"The object of each team is to have as few deducts as possible. Best score would be thirty. Rule number three: if during the course of the exam a candidate does anything out of the ordinary…in other words, anything that leads the proctors to determine that he or she has cheated; we subtract two points from each member of the cheater's team. If you fail you will be asked to leave. The proctors will be looking over you're shoulder when you least expect it. If you let the proctors catch you cheating you'll bring yourself and friends down! If any individual loses all ten points that person's entire cell will be disqualified!!" Ibiki said. Megumi's eyes widened and put her head in her hands and shuddered. Amaya looked down at her with a sad expression and Hiroshi sighed, looking at both his teammates.

"You have one hour…starting…NOW!" Ibiki said loudly. Everyone picked up their pencils and began the test. Megumi was resisting the urge to scream. She felt around and found her pencil and paper. She had no idea how she would be able to do this. Akira was too busy thinking about the first question to notice her expression.

She scratched her head and put her head on the table. An idea formed in her head and she moved her hands under the table. Slowly, as to not attract attention, she made the hand signs of the rooster, horse, tiger, dragon, and rat. She sat up again and tapped the desk with her index and middle finger and whispered so quietly no one at all heard it, "blind eye jutsu." She kept her fingers on the desk and she picked up her pencil.

_Sorry Akira, but I have to help my team._ Megumi thought with a small smirk. She felt the vibrations of his pencil as he wrote something down and she easily copied it onto her own test. Luckily she could tell where to write because she lined it up exactly like Akira's paper. He stopped, so she stopped. None of the proctors noticed what she was doing. Megumi had no choice but to cheat since she couldn't see the questions, and she didn't want to say she was blind in front of so many people she didn't even know. Akira began to write again, so she did the same.

Akira got down to the final question and stopped. Megumi wondered why he wasn't answering; she only counted nine answered questions. She waited for what seemed like several hours but he never wrote anything else. He wasn't even touching the table anymore. She canceled her jutsu and leaned back, waiting for the hour to finish. All the time she waited she was listening to the scratches of pencils and footsteps that were heading for the door, and every once in a while she heard a different proctor saying "your out" or "you fail" and then a seat number.

**I hope you liked the chapter. Just a small note, they did pass the exam, I just really didn't want to write the whole 'cheating was the purpose' thing. I did copy a lot of the rules out of the manga, but that's only because I couldn't remember them. please review.**


	8. Forest Of Death

**Here you go. Chewie cookies, InoXXPig, sugarcrazedninja, Tristan S, GUCIGIRL, and Narutosshadowclone, I thank you all for the reviews! This I think should be a pretty long chapter. I do not own anything Naruto related. Enjoy!**

Hearts were pounding as the cell members waited outside their designated gate entrances to the Forest of Death. Hiroshi looked at the scroll in his hand and his heart rammed against his rib cage harder than it was before. Beads of sweat dripped down Amaya's face as she waited. The only one who looked calm was Megumi, probably because she was relieved to have passed the first part. At another gate Akira, Koyuki and Haruko were looking over their tools to see if they had enough to get through it all.

The gates opened and the teams ran in. Megumi had her blind eye jutsu activated so she could easily make her way around the dead and twisted trees as she followed her team. Hiroshi took up the front while Amaya was behind Megumi. Megumi skidded to a halt and moved around in a circle, she squatted to the ground and put both hands to the soil.

"Something wrong?" both Hiroshi and Amaya asked as they watched her. Megumi shrugged, standing up again.

"It feels like there are two cells closing in on us." She said quietly, pointing to either side of her. Amaya and Hiroshi's eyes widened and they grabbed her arms and dragged her away. She got out of their grasp and ran with them. _How are we going to get the other scroll if we run away from the other cells?_ She thought as they ran. When she noticed they were slowing down she stopped and tapped the ground again.

"There's nobody following us, we can stop now." She panted, sitting down and resting against a tree trunk. The others sat down too and stayed still, waiting for any sign of a person or animal coming there way. Constantly they would ask Megumi if there was anyone coming, and she would answer the same thing every time, "no."

"How are we going to get the other scroll?" Amaya asked.

"Easy, you put them under genjutsu, I'll attack with ninjutsu and Hiroshi will take the scroll." Megumi said with a smile, her eyes were closed and her head was tilted up to the sky. Amaya shrugged and looked at Hiroshi, who was scratching his chin in thought.

"Amaya and I could go look for other cells and go at them by ourselves, and you could stay here and watch over our scroll." He said after a moment.

"Why? Because I'm blind?" she asked sourly.

"No, because you can do the shadow clones and confuse any one who comes after the scroll. They wouldn't know which one of you has it." He said. That caught Megumi off guard, though she had to admit it was a good idea.

"Fine, give me the scroll, and I'll watch after it." She said, holding out her hand. He put the heaven scroll in her hand and she put it in one of her weapon pouches. She remained sitting while the two got up and walked off, only after asking her if she could feel where the nearest cell was. She didn't know so they went off in a random direction.

She stood up quickly when she heard a person coming towards her. she pulled out a kunai and faced the direction the vibrations were coming from. She relaxed slightly when she heard a slightly familiar voice.

"Megumi, there you are!" Akira's voice said. But it didn't sound exactly like his. She had a really good memory, and his voice was burned into it, and this one didn't sound exactly like it.

"What are you doing here Akira? Where's you're team?" she asked suspiciously.

"Not sure, but that's not important, how are you doing?" he asked. She eyes narrowed and she rushed over to him, and held the kunai to his throat.

"You're not Akira!" she snarled.

"y-yeah I am!" he gasped.

"No your not! Akira wouldn't say his teams not important because his twin sister is on his team! He cares for her so much more than anyone else! And he wouldn't be that direct with me, saying I'm more important than anything, we agreed, strictly friends." She said. Her face sunk slightly, and then she went back to the fierce expression.

"Your good kid." The imposter said. With a poof of smoke appeared a boy from Sunagakure. She gave him a deep cut on his stomach and then nearly cut off his fingers. The boy retreated and Megumi stumbled back to the tree. She shivered and had a fearful expression. Already someone was after her and her teammates were to far away to come and help her if she needed it. She sat there and extended her blind eye jutsu so she would be able to see if they were coming back in advanced.

-With Akira and Koyuki's cell-

Akira ducked and let Haruko jump over him to attack the cell with the scroll they needed. Koyuki charged, doing several hand signs as she did. Her chocolate brown hair falling out of her ponytails as she ran. Akira pulled out shuriken and threw them at the one about to hit Koyuki with some unknown jutsu.

"Thanks bro!" she said as she rammed the Konoha ninja into a tree. He moaned, a little bit of blood dripping down his chin. Koyuki went to the next opponent, closely followed by Akira. They attacked him together while Haruko went against the final member.

"Haruko, do you need help?" Akira asked when he saw his teammate go flying. He skidded to a halt on his back.

"Yeah, that would be nice!" he gasped, rubbing his head. Akira ran over to the other ninja and went against him while Haruko caught his breath. Koyuki went to punch her opponent in the face but he swatted her hand away. She tried again but he did the same.

"Hold still!" she yelled, going for a double punch. He blocked both and kicked her away. The boy did several hand signs and his hand began to glow. He charged at Koyuki and pressed his glowing hand on her leg. She screamed when she felt like the muscle in her leg tear. The boy pulled out a kunai and sliced her other leg so she wouldn't get up and stay up. He put the glowing hand on her arm and she screamed again.

"Koyuki?!" Akira yelled, spinning around and looking at his sister. The boy he's going up against hit him on the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"What are you doing to me?" Koyuki asked, looking up at the boy and holding onto her soar arm.

"Chakra scalpel. I'm a medic-ninja." He said, doing a palm press with his glowing hand on her stomach. Koyuki gasped in pain, blood dripping from her mouth. His hand stopped glowing and he pulled out a paper bomb.

"Good luck getting this off." He said, putting it on her arm and setting the time.

"You're insane!" Koyuki cried, tears running down her face. He waved her words away like a pesky fly and turned away. Koyuki, ignoring the pain, ripped the bomb off of her and dragged herself over to the boy and put it on the rim of his pants. He looked down and saw the bomb on him.

"You crazy bitch!" he yelled as he kicked her in the face, breaking her nose.

Akira and Haruko covered their face with their arms when the bomb went off. The ninja they went against was knocked out and they grabbed the scroll from him before it went off. Once everything settled down they ran over to their teammate.

"Koyuki!" Akira screamed, running over to his sister. She was sprawled on the ground, covered in blood, her arm nearly blown to bits. Her face was burned in several places and she was wheezing as she tried to catch her breath. She saw him as he bent over and gave a fairly small smile, then closed her eyes. Akira listened as she breathed and he picked her up bridal style.

"Haruko, lets hurry." He said, running away from the battle field, so to speak, and right to the tower.

"Akira, it's still about a day away." Haruko informed. Akira swore under his breath and continued.

-With Megumi's cell-

"Megumi what happened?" Amaya asked as she and Hiroshi ran over to her. Megumi jumped up and held kunai near their throats.

"Megumi relax!" Hiroshi gasped, noticing how jittery she was being.

"I won't until I know it's you for real." She said. She turned to Amaya and asked, "When's my birthday?"

"June 23." Amaya sighed.

"What's my apartment number?" Megumi asked her.

"Apartment number 312." Amaya said calmly. Megumi lowered the kunai and turned to Hiroshi.

"What did my dad give me before the chunin exams started?" she asked him. She was asking them questions only they knew the answer to; it was her way of seeing if they were imposters or not.

"The necklace he got from lady Tsunade." He said. Megumi nodded and put away the kunai, and pulled out the necklace she was hiding under her shirt. She remembered when her father gave it to her.

-Flashback-

"Megumi, come with me, I want to give you something." Naruto said, poking his head in her doorway. She nodded and went to his room. She sat on his bed and waited for what ever he was doing.

"Here, granny Tsunade gave me this when I was around your age. She says it's unlucky, but it was pretty lucky for me." he said as he put a necklace around her neck. Megumi grabbed it and held it tight with a smile on her face. Naruto bent down and kissed her forehead, just like Tsunade did to him.

"Good luck in the chunin exams." He said. She gave him a hug and went back to her room to finish getting ready.

-End flashback-

"What's gotten you so worked up?" Amaya asked, sitting down next to her and looking at a few scratches she got while she and Hiroshi were looking around.

"Some guy impersonated Akira and tried to get me while you were gone." Megumi shuddered. "Hey, did you get any scrolls?" she asked after a minute.

"Nope. It's getting late so maybe we should look around more tomorrow." Amaya said.

"Yeah, but can we make a few booby traps before we call it a night?" Megumi asked. The two nodded and got up to set the traps.

-Day two-

"I wonder how Akira and Koyuki are doing." Megumi thought out loud as they made their way through the forest.

"I'm sure their fine." Amaya reassured. Megumi nodded and followed Hiroshi. Whenever Megumi stopped they would too, just to see if she felt anyone coming their way. It seemed like no one was around them.

"How are we going to find anyone?" Amaya asked after several hours of walking.

"…Megumi…how far is your blind eye going right now?" Hiroshi asked.

"Um…about ten meters." She said.

"How far can you make it?" he asked.

"Don't know. I never tried that yet. I could see." She said. She concentrated hard and slammed her palms to the ground.

"How far are you?" he asked.

"At least thirty-five meters, I can't go any farther." Megumi informed.

"Can you keep it at that?" he asked. Megumi waited for a moment.

"For a few minutes, but the farther it goes the more chakra it eats up." she said.

"Ok we'll stop for the day when can't take much more." He said as they continued. Megumi was beginning to wonder how many groups were down by then, but then again it was only the second day.

"What time is it?" Megumi asked.

"Not sure but the suns going to go down soon." Amaya said. Megumi nodded and continued to try and stretch out her jutsu even farther. She could tell the difference between animals and people, and she would warn them if she felt something dangerous. At one point she thought she felt someone coming to them, but then there was nothing. She felt drained of chakra after an hour of walking, and before she could say anything she collapsed.

-With Akira and Koyuki's team-

"Are we near the tower at all?!" Akira asked angrily as he ran. They hadn't stopped at all, trying to make it to the tower before it was too late. Koyuki was on his back like a piggyback ride, her head bobbing on his shoulder and the back of his neck as they jumped in the tree tops. Haruko was behind Akira and was staring at Koyuki with a sad expression; he couldn't believe what happened to her.

"Not sure. Just keep heading for it." Haruko said after a minute of silence. Akira's ears perked when he heard something right in his ear. It sounded like Koyuki.

"A…ki...ra…" she mumbled. He stopped suddenly and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Bro…"she smiled slightly and raised her hand. She patted his cheek weakly and her eyes flickered open.

"Koyuki, we're almost to the tower, hold on!" he said when he saw her staring blankly at him, like she almost wasn't aware of what was going on. She shook her head slowly and buried her face in the back of his neck.

"Bro…it…it hurts…" she mumbled. Akira grew frightened and made his way through the forest faster.

"Wh-what hurts?" he asked, straining his ears to hear her.

"e-everything…" she said. Her breathing was very shallow and it sounded like it was painful.

"Koyuki! Sis hang on!" Akira screamed in frustration when he heard her. She shook her head again and took in a sharp breath.

"Koyuki…!" Akira said, tears starting to form.

"L-love ya bro…" she whispered. Akira sobbed as he ran. He wouldn't let his sister die.

-Day three-

"Megumi…Megumi, wake up!" Amaya said, patting her cheeks. They slept through the night with no problems, and before they left the forced Megumi to eat a food pill Amaya had while she slept, just so it would fuel her up to make sure her chakra would start to go up again. Hiroshi came over and dragged her to the river they set up camp next to, and dunked her in. Megumi screamed in surprise and went back to the grass.

"Oh my god! What was that for?" she yelled, wringing out her soaked hair.

"It's already midday. You were sleeping for almost twenty four hours!" Hiroshi said in an annoyed tone.

"You're getting jittery too huh?" Amaya asked as she dipped her hands in the water and splashed her face. Hiroshi didn't say anything and watched as Megumi was getting ready to do her jutsu.

"So your chakra is back up now?" Amaya asked after the jutsu was activated. Megumi nodded and wandered closer to the trees and waited. She rubbed her eyes when a sudden flash of light went off in her head. She had no idea what that was but it was bright, and she didn't like it. Megumi perked up and waved her teammates over to her.

"Someone's coming." she said when they came near. They got ready for the team to pass them and when Megumi did the signal that they were closer and pointed in the direction they were going. They charged after them. There were three boys in the group. One had blue hair, one had a mask on and the other had round sunglasses on.

"Well, well, look at the newbie's." the one with the sunglasses said with a smirk when the realized the thirteen year olds behind them

"Well now Matsu, two little girls, maybe we should have some fun with them." the blue haired one said to the one in the mask. Haruko stood in front of the girls in a defensive position. Amaya's face turned red as he did, and then she looked at the other boys with a fierce expression.

"Ho ho! It seems they have a little protector!" said the one in the mask.

"Yasuo, take care of the boy, will you?" said Matsu, looking at the one with sunglasses.

"My pleasure." He said, stretching out his neck and looking at him with an eager expression. He ran at him so fast Hiroshi never really saw it, but Yasuo wasn't the only fast one, and Hiroshi was faster. He ran at him and held out his fist. Yasuo ran right into the fist, ending up breaking his nose in the process. Hiroshi kicked Yasuo in the gut and then punched him in the jaw, sending him flying into the air.

"Nobody can beat Hiroshi in Taijutsu." Amaya said, watching him. It was true, the only person that could outrun him was probably Rock Lee, and the same goes for frontal assault. Hiroshi ran up to the girls again and stared at the remaining ones angrily.

"Seems we have some talent on our hands. He's probably the only one that can fight in his group. Am I right Kuri?" Matsu said to the blue haired boy. Megumi snarled and made a cross with her fingers.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" she yelled and with a poof of smoke several more of her appeared. They charged at Matsu and attacked him full on. They continued relentlessly, hitting him in the face gut, and chest until he was out cold, which didn't take long. All the clones disappeared and Megumi ran back to her friends with several fresh bruises on her face and arms.

"What hopeless losers." Kuri said, shaking his head as he stared at his unconscious partners.

"How I got stuck with you I'll never know." He said to himself, fishing around in one of the pockets on his shirt.

"Now tell me, what scroll do you have?" he asked somewhat politely.

"The heaven scroll. And you?" Amaya asked. Kuri tossed him their scroll.

"We have two others already. Take them, and we'll meet up in the later exams, hopefully we'll be going against each other." He said, going over and supporting his fellow cell members. Megumi, Amaya and Hiroshi stared in disbelief.

"W-why would you give us a scroll without fighting?" Amaya asked.

"Like I said, we have another set already. Let's just see how you'll fare in the next parts." He said, and he disappeared in a whirl of leaves with his teammates.

"Cool, now we can go to the tower!" Amaya said, looking at the scroll.

**Please review, I beg you!! Oh, and hopefully by then you find out if Koyuki is gonna be ok or not.**


	9. Perliminaries

Thank you Chewie cookies, Narutosshadowclone, Surya Barker, Tristan, and GUCIGIRL for all the reviews

**Thank you Chewie cookies, Narutosshadowclone, Surya Barker, Tristan, and GUCIGIRL for all the reviews. I do not own Naruto. enjoy**

"How many teams we know make it?" Megumi asked as the cells lined up to hear the rules of the preliminaries.

"There are seven teams leftover. Um…there's the guy who gave us the scroll and his teammates…oh, and Akira's team made it…and some from Suna…but I don't know anyone else." Amaya said. Megumi smiled, relieved that Akira and Koyuki made it.

In front of the group was the Jonin in charge of watching the cells and in the center was the Hokage. Naruto looked at every remaining genin, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw his daughter standing there. He glanced over to his right and saw Sasuke watching everyone with a bored expression.

"Anyone who doesn't feel up to the challenge can walk away, because the preliminaries start now." The head proctor explained. Amaya looked over to Akira's group.

"What's Akira doing…?" Amaya thought out loud. In fact, he was starting to raise his hand. Megumi felt the shift in his vibration pattern and realized what he was doing.

"Akira, put your hand down!" she yelled, still staring ahead of her. Akira looked at her suddenly, his hand half raised.

"Megumi…" he whispered.

"You want to do this, I know you do. So just stay in." she said, looking in his direction with a reassuring smile on her face. Akira smiled to himself and lowered his hand again. Megumi smiled and turned back to the front.

"The first match is about to commence." The head proctor said. There was a low rumbling sound as a screen appeared behind a wall that was lowering. They all looked up and waited for the names to appear. With a small electrical voltage sound two names appeared. It read _Haruko Tsujiai vs. Toshiro Tamasine_.

"Toshiro…he's from Suna." Hiroshi mumbled.

"You know him?" Megumi asked. Hiroshi shook his head.

"No, I see the Suna headband." He said. Megumi nodded and they walked up the metal stairs and made their way to the railing to watch, though Megumi just sat by the wall and listened.

"Meg…thanks for stopping me." Akira said, nudging her shoulder with his leg. She smiled at him, but remained silent.

"Hey…where's Koyuki?" Megumi asked, looking around, even though she knew she couldn't see anything. Akira made a noise somewhere between a sob and choking on something, and remained silent. He sat next to her.

"Akira…is she ok?" Megumi asked, turning to him slowly. There was a small pause where sounds of metal clashing while Haruko and the Suna ninja fought.

"Akira, is Koyuki ok?!" Megumi persisted.

"…I have no idea." He whispered, putting his head in his hands and shuddered.

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked quietly. In the background a swear could be heard and a crashing sound followed.

"I mean right now she's in the hospital. She was badly hurt." He said. He already had a feeling how she's doing, he just couldn't put Megumi through the pain he's been through.

"Winner, Haruko Tsujiai!" the proctor announced. Megumi didn't even seem to hear it, she was staring at Akira. Akira quickly wiped away the tears that were dripping down his cheeks, and smiled as Haruko walked over to them, several fresh bruises and cuts were spread across his features.

"Amaya, who's next?" Megumi asked; her voice cracking. Amaya didn't answer, but just stared in shock as she looked at the electronic board.

"Who is it?" Megumi asked, turning to Akira.

"Hiroshi against…Amaya." He said. Megumi jumped up and ran to the railing. She looked down and waited, but then realized there was no way to tell what's going on, and since she was off the ground she couldn't feel the vibrations. Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall a few feet away walked over and looked down. Even though he'd hate to admit it, he was worried for his students. He grew fond of them.

"Sensei, this isn't fair, now I can't tell what's going on." Megumi sighed, realizing it was him standing next to her. Sasuke scratched his head briefly and looked at the two on the ground, staring at each other. He then turned to her.

"Fine, I'll tell you what's going on." he said, leaning against railing. A smile formed on Megumi's face and she waited for it to start.

"Amaya…" Hiroshi whispered. Amaya folded her hands like she was praying and looked nervously at him, clearly not wanting to fight him. Hiroshi sighed and pulled out a kunai.

"Start the match!" the proctor announced.

"Hiroshi, I don't want to go against you." Amaya said. Hiroshi nodded, acknowledging what she said. Honestly, he felt the same way. He didn't want to fight her for numerous reasons, but he wanted to become chunin so badly.

"Sorry Amaya." He said quietly, running over to her. Amaya forced herself to fight; she pulled out a kunai and used it to block him. He ran at her with such speed hardly anyone could keep up. Amaya was used to it so she could make out where he was heading.

Unfortunately, she couldn't all the time. He came up behind her and hit her as hard as he could in the small of her back. She went flying and ended up sliding on her stomach, right into the wall, head first. She still got up, and this time she did a little more than defensive basics. Her hands were moving in a blur as she did hand signs, and once it finished Hiroshi seemed to freeze. To him it looked like Amaya was being blown away like a pile of dust in a windy day. He felt something grip around him and he saw that there was what seemed to be a tree branch wrapped around him, trapping him to a tree. He realized what Amaya was doing and used the kunai he had in his hand to cut his leg and snapped him out of the genjutsu.

Without saying anything he punched his teammate in the forehead, knocking her away yet again. Megumi was listening to Sasuke and she was gripping to the railing so tightly her knuckles turned white, like freshly fallen snow. A little bit of blood dripped down her head from where he punched her. She was sick of fighting, so instead of standing up and continuing she stayed sprawled out on the ground. She raised her hand and yelled, "I give up! I'm too tired to go on."

The proctor looked at her for a minute before saying, "very well. The winner is Hiroshi Kaeomon!"

In truth Amaya _was_ too tired to go on, much less even get up. Sasuke jumped down and helped her get up while Hiroshi walked up the stairs with his hands shoved in his pockets and an expression that was somewhere between pleased, yet disappointed. He walked over to Megumi. Sasuke jumped back up, startling Megumi, who wasn't expecting him to land right next to her. Akira caught her when she started to fall over, losing her balance after jumping when he landed.

"Th-thanks." She mumbled, trying to keep her face from turning red.

"No prob." He smiled.

"You did well Amaya." Sasuke said when Amaya leaned against the railing again. She smiled at him and turned to the screen. There was a low rumble like soft thunder in a storm and two names appeared.

_Akira Nara vs. Arashi Matsumoshi_.

"Me next huh?" He asked, heading for the stairs.

"Good luck!" Megumi called. He nodded, his back turned to her, there was a smile spread across his face, glad to know that she was cheering for him, but no doubt she would anyway since they were best friends. He jumped down from halfway down the stairs and went to the center of the battle area. A girl with long, straight black hair walked up to him. Her wide eyes were dark green.

"Begin!" the proctor said. Akira charged at the sand ninja and she charged at him. Metal clashed as they moved throughout the area. Akira concentrated his chakra to his feet and he jumped so high he nearly hit the ceiling. He dived down and Arashi was too slow, she wasn't able to dodge him. He landed on top of her with a blade in his hand, he cut her on the shoulder, it was deep but she seemed unfazed. Arashi hit him across the face, her long nails leaving scratches across his face. He cut her other shoulder, and again she seemed unfazed. She winced at first and then a smile formed. She shuddered in anticipation and felt the cuts. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she gave a creepy smile.

"Heh heh heh heh…" she chuckled. Akira raised his eyebrows and cut her side. She laughed harder and charged at him.

"Foolish boy, these don't hurt me." she said, knocking him to the ground, pointing to the cuts that were oozing blood. "You see…I'm a masochist…I enjoy this pain…" she shuddered, making Akira uneasy. He got up and punched her forehead.

"More…more pain! I love it!" she laughed manically. She ran at him and then cut him on the leg, a deeper cut then he gave her.

"Foolish…I'm also a sadist!" she said, aiming punch after punch. Akira backed up and racked his brain for ideas. He remembered what his father told him about when he was in the chunin exams. He ran at her and punched her, knocking her back. He kept punching her until she was pinned to the wall. He did several hand signs and ended with the sign of the rat.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" he yelled, and Arashi froze in the same position as him.

"If you're such a masochist you'll love this!" he said. He dove in his weapon pouch and threw a shuriken at her, and she ended up doing the same thing. Just as it came a few inches from him he bent backward like an arch. Arashi did the same, but ended up hitting her head against the wall with her head with such force it knocked her out. Akira flipped over.

"Winner, Akira Nara!" the proctor announced when medics came in and carried the masochist/sadist away. Just as one of the medics was heading out he grabbed his arm and pulled him over to him.

"Koyuki Nara…how is she?" he asked quietly. Megumi was waiting for him to come up. When he did she noticed something was wrong but she just couldn't tell what. He had a very somber expression. Megumi turned slowly to Amaya when she tapped her shoulder.

"Megumi, you're up next." She said.

"What?! Who am I up against?" she asked nervously. Amaya looked at it again before answering.

"Uh…a guy named Kuri Kagami." she said.

"Hey, that's the guy who gave us our scroll!" Amaya said, perking up when she saw him. Megumi walked down the stairs and up to Kuri.

"Oh ho! You again! Now isn't this interesting?" Kuri laughed when he saw her toothy grin.

"Start the match!" the proctor said. Megumi redid her blind eye jutsu so it went farther and it would go just a little longer.

"Here I come!" Kuri yelled, running at him. She jumped out of the way of his punch and did several more hand signs.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" she yelled, and several more of her appeared. The clones grabbed Kuri's arms and legs and held him down. Megumi ran at him and punched his gut. Kuri flipped over, sending the clones flying and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. He ran at her again, doing a sweep-kick to knock her off her feet, and then kicking her in the chest. She went flying but she didn't give up. Her hands dove into her weapon pouch and she threw as many shuriken as she could hold in two hands.

"Earth style; earth wall!" Kuri yelled, slamming his hands on the ground. A wall of stone and dirt shot from the ground and blocked all the shuriken. Kuri used all his weight and slammed himself into it, and it moved like a wave right to Megumi. She jumped out of the way and the wave continued to move, right into the wall. Megumi moved as fast as she could to get up to him, which was still pretty fast.

"I can't lose this!" she screamed, punching him in the jaw and sending him flying. Her hands moved in a blur and with several clouds of smoke appeared five more of her.

"Check this out! Uzumaki barrage, blind addition!" she yelled, yet still had a smile spread across her face. Her clones ran at him, hitting him and sending him high into the air, almost to the ceiling. The real Megumi, along with several clones, ran underneath him. Megumi grabbed her clone's arm and the clone threw her into the air. Megumi worked quickly, making more clones to throw her higher. Once Megumi was lined up with Kuri she grabbed the back of his shirt and they pointed head first and they sped to the ground. Just before hitting the ground Megumi spun around him and slammed him into the ground with all her might.

"AAAAAARGH!" Kuri screamed as he slammed into the ground, flat on his back. The ground shook as he landed and blood dripped from his mouth. Megumi landed, luckily being caught by her clones-who, for some reason, could see slightly better than her-and they disappeared. Megumi stumbled and waited to see if he would get up again. There was a flash of light in her eyes, just like in the forest. With the flash she saw a figure that-even if it was out of focus-was sprawled on the floor, just where Kuri landed, then everything was black again.

"Hmm…winner, Megumi Uzumaki!" the proctor said. Akira, Amaya, Hiroshi, Haruko, even Sasuke cheered as she jumped around in excitement.

**Please review!**


	10. Visiting A Friend

Here you go

**Here you go! This is in the month between the preliminaries and the finals. And in this one you find out what will happen to Koyuki. thanks Narutosshadowclone, GUCIGIRL, Chewie Cookies, Surya Barker, and Shinako Hyuga. uh, Shinako Hyuga, i never mentioned her having a demon, so she doesnt have one. just curious, what made you think she had one? anyway, enjoy.**

"AKIRA! Akira, wait up!" Megumi called, running down the road to catch up to her friend. Megumi wanted to walk with him, since the preliminaries were done and they had a month until the final matches, she could hang out with him. He stopped and let her catch up.

"Hey, where are you heading?" she asked when she caught up. He waited a minute before answering.

"The hospital. I want to check up on Koyuki." He said. Megumi stared ahead of her and waited before saying anything. She wanted to be with him.

"…then I'll go too." She said, smiling up in his direction. He looked at her for a moment and smiled back.

"Oh, and guess what, I'm starting to see stuff again." Megumi added.

"That's awesome!" he said. He stopped himself just before he was about to hug her, remembering their promise of 'friends only'. Megumi smiled and looked at him, then gave him a quick hug.

"It's ok if it's in celebration, remember that." She laughed after imagining the look on his face. They walked down the road together and when they got to the doors of the hospital they froze. Akira wanted to see how she was doing, but he was terrified as to how she was looking and feeling. He didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable. Megumi only stayed with him because she wanted to make sure he was ok.

"Ready?" she asked him. Akira nodded and took a step inside, followed by Megumi. They walked over to the front desk.

"Where is Koyuki Nara?" he asked the nurse.

"She's probably resting right now, but I can show you the room." she said, standing up and leaving the rest of the work to the woman sitting in the seat next to hers. Akira let out a soft sigh after hearing that she was resting. That was enough for him. They followed the nurse and entered quietly into a room. To their surprise, Shikamaru was already in the room, sitting next to the bed.

Akira choked. He couldn't even recognize his own twin sister. Her head and face was wrapped in bandages, and the skin on her face that was showing was burned, but not as bad as the covered parts. Her neck was bandaged; she had cuts, scrapes and bruises all over her body. She had one eye covered, the other was closed and what parts they couldn't see was only concealed because she was under the covers. Her arms were fully covered with bandages since they were nearly blown to bits. The parts of her fingers that weren't covered showed basically the tips, and some of her fingernails were blown off, and on one finger there was a small chip of flesh missing.

"Dad…what are you doing here?" Akira asked, walking over to his father.

"I came to see my daughter. And you?" he asked with a small smirk.

"I came to see my sister." He said, sitting next to him. Megumi never understood their jokes, but she always knew when they were kidding. Megumi felt out of place. This wasn't her family in the room, but it was her best friends. Megumi sat down anyway and felt saddened that she couldn't see someone in the hospital. She wanted to see how Koyuki was doing, although she just couldn't.

"Un…" came from Koyuki. Akira scooted closer to the bed and watched his sister closely. Her eyebrow twitched and her eyes squeezed together tighter, and then blinked open. She stared at the ceiling, and then her head rolled to the side. A smile formed when she saw her father and brother.

"Hey…" she smiled. Tears formed in Akira's eyes, and Shikamaru got up and pulled his daughter into a hug. She patted a bandaged hand on his back, and her expression showed she had really no idea why he was hugging her like that.

"w-what's going on…?" she asked, looking at Akira over Shikamaru's shoulder. Akira tried not to laugh.

"We were worried about you. We thought you were dead." He said, glancing at Megumi and then back at Koyuki. Koyuki struggled to move away from Shikamaru and looked over to Megumi.

"Hey I remember you." she laughed. Megumi smiled and stayed sitting. She really felt out of place now, she just couldn't understand why.

"Still blind I see." Koyuki said, adjusting her position. She winced when she moved. Her arm and leg were numb where the chakra scalpel sliced the muscles. But the spot the hurt the most was her stomach.

"Yeah I am." Megumi said quietly after a few moments silence. Everyone was quiet; Koyuki was waiting for someone to talk to her again. She felt lonely and in the dark, and she didn't like it.

"Uh…what did I miss?" she asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Just the preliminaries. Hey, if you're fine in a month you can come and watch the finals." Akira said.

"Oh yeah? Who's all in it?" She asked, happy to be talking. The shame of it was, she never realized how weak and painful her voice sounded to the others.

"Me and Megumi are. Haruko is…and so is Megumi's teammate Hiroshi…and then some other people from the Sand and the Sound. Should be interesting." Akira said. Koyuki turned to Megumi again and flashed her a toothy grin, but then winced from the pain that was coming from many places at once. She didn't like it. Megumi felt a change in the atmosphere and wondered what it was.

Koyuki laid down flat once more and remained silent, looking like she was going to fall asleep any moment. Shikamaru got up and tapped Akira's shoulder.

"We better be leaving. Get better soon." Shikamaru said, kissing his daughter's forehead. She smiled and waved after getting a brief hug from Akira. Megumi started to leave when Koyuki called her back in the room.

"Yeah?" she asked, sitting on the stool next to the bed.

"Meg, feel how many bandages I have on my head." She said. Megumi did that, though it felt a little awkward.

"Ok…" she mumbled, sitting back down.

"I have more…basically everywhere. You don't know how much it hurts." Koyuki winced.

"I'm sorry about all this…but what can I do?" Megumi asked, starting to worry about what was coming up.

"Nothing. Nothing can be done. That's what the medics are telling me. That chakra scalpel had some interesting chakra in it, and it's preventing the wound in my stomach to fully heal. It will heal, but then reopen. It's painful." Koyuki said, tears starting to form in her good eye.

"Koyuki…" Megumi whispered, knowing where she was going with everything she was saying.

"Meg…I know, I know this is true…I'm sorry…but…" Koyuki sounded lost for words, like she didn't want to tell anyone at all, as if that was her way of preventing everything from happening.

"But…I don't think I'm going to live very long." She cried, large tears rolling down her cheeks. Megumi stared, scared for her friend. She didn't want her to die.

"No, you can't die! You're Koyuki; you don't give up that easily!" Megumi said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Who said I wasn't going down without a fight?" Koyuki said. "I'll stay as long as I can." She reassured.

**I am sorry! Please don't hate me for possibly doing this to her, but I still want you to review. **


	11. Chunin Finals: Part 1

Sorry for the wait, just finished this chapter the other day

**Sorry for the wait, just finished this chapter the other day. Thanks ****chewie cookies****, ****Surya Barker****, and ****GUCIGIRL****. Anyway, enjoy, oh and some big stuff happens in here. I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!**

"MEGUMI! C'mon, let's get ready!" Naruto yelled down the hall. It was finally the day of the final exams, and Megumi was still asleep. Naruto's voice rang in her head, her eyes snapped open and she sat up. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out and looked around. Her eyes widened when she realized something different about her. Her eyes darted around the room and she saw everything. She saw the dresser that was pressed against the wall, the window above her head, the mirror on the back of her door, and the fox stuffed animal on her pillow.

"MOM!!" Megumi screamed. Hinata ran in, her hair was wild and she was still in her pajamas.

"What? What's wrong?" Hinata asked quickly, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Mom, I can see again!" Megumi squealed happily. Hinata stared in disbelief. Her eyes widened and she leaned forward and pulled Megumi into a tight hug. Megumi was crying with joy, all the appointments with Tsunade finally paid off. So many times she had to go see Tsunade to help restore the cells in her eyes, and now she can see. Over the month there would be flashes of things going on around her, more and more, and each time longer than the last, and now it was permanent.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, pulling on his Hokage robe as he walked through the door. Megumi glanced at him and smirked, but he didn't get it at first. Naruto walked over when Hinata let go of her and sat down.

"I can see dad!" Megumi said, beaming. Naruto waved a hand in front of her face and watched her eyes follow it perfectly. She fooled him before, and that was the only way he could tell she was telling the truth. He hugged her tightly, and kissed the top of her head.

"That's awesome! Now get ready." He laughed, getting up and leaving the room to go get whatever he needed. Megumi laughed, rolled her eyes and got up. Hinata left to get ready also. She was going to watch the finals, eager that her daughter was in them.

Megumi pulled open her top drawer of her dresser and looked around for her favorite shirt. She pulled off her nightgown and threw it in her hamper. She put a bra on, then the shirt. She went to the second drawer, pulled out a pair of leggings and put them on, and then her favorite skirt. There was a zipper in the front and back of the skirt, and also on the side, but those two she always kept open. If she zipped up the side then the skirt would be tight, and she wouldn't be able to move around as well. On the top of her dresser was her forehead protector. She grabbed it and tied it over her forehead.

"Ok dad, I'm ready now!" Megumi said, walking into the living room where Naruto was waiting on the couch in his Hokage uniform.

"I hate this thing, but oh well. Put your shoes on and get your weapon pouches." He said, standing up. Megumi nodded, walked to the door and pulled on her discarded shoes. Then she ran to her room and grabbed her weapon pouches and hooked them on her clothes.

"Let's go." Naruto said when she walked back over to him. She nodded and they left. Naruto went ahead of her and Megumi met up with Amaya and Hiroshi, like any other day.

"I heard the Kazekage is coming today." Amaya said.

"Yeah, he's Akira's uncle and my dad's old friend. His name is Gaara, I met him before." Megumi said.

"That's pretty cool." Amaya said.

"Megumi, you can see again?" Hiroshi asked.

"Thought you'd never notice!" Megumi smiled. Megumi explained everything on the way to the arena, where everyone was going, either to watch or to battle.

Naruto was up in the seats meant for Hokage and Kazekage, waiting for everyone to get there. He heard footsteps trudging up the stairway to the seats and waited. In walked a man with red hair and a tattoo reading 'love' on his forehead. His emerald green eyes were surrounded by black rings. He looked at Naruto and a very faint smile formed.

"Thought you'd never get here Gaara!" Naruto laughed.

"Anxious as always." Gaara said quietly, taking a seat. Naruto sat in his chair.

"You're daughter is in this isn't she?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded with a proud smile on his face.

"Yep. And you're nephew is in here too." He said. Gaara nodded.

Back in the seats near the village leaders sat Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, and the seemingly fine Koyuki. Temari's other brother Kankuro was there also, and same with Sakura. Coming in the isle was Neji, looking for a seat. He saw Hinata, but knew that he should sit farther away from her because he knew that Hiashi was coming. He found two seats and waited for their father to come.

The remaining finalists walked into the arena and waited for everything to begin. There were cheers coming from the crowed every once in a while. Megumi stood in between Akira and Hiroshi, and she glanced over at the other finalists. There was a boy in a mask (one of the ones from Kuri's team); there was a girl with flaming red hair, another girl with leather gloves and goggles, and a boy with spiked back black hair and one last girl with very large breasts.

"The rules are simple. Fight to the death or until one person admits defeat. I can stop the match if I find it's needed to prevent any unnecessary death. First competitor's stays down here, the rest go upstairs to watch." The proctor said. Megumi had a big smile on her face, so glad she could finally see what's going on around her.

She walked up the stairs and into the reserved area for the genin. She ran to the railing and looked over. Akira and Hiroshi wandered up behind her and looked out to the arena. Megumi sighed in contempt and smiled again.

"Happy to see?" Akira asked, leaning on the railing with his back facing the arena. Megumi smile widened and glanced at his face. She looked away when she felt her cheeks grow hot as they turned red. She missed observing people's faces.

"Yeah I am." She sighed.

"Do you know who's fighting?" Akira asked. Megumi and Hiroshi looked down and saw the boy with spiked back hair and a girl with flaming red hair fighting.

"I think their names were Jiro and Sheeta." Piped up the girl with leather gloves and goggles. She smiled at them and turned back to the fight, her wide lavender eyes sparkling with excitement. Megumi looked at the headband tied around her left thigh and saw she was from Sunagakure.

"My name is Ichigo. And you are…?" she asked, after getting a glimpse of her Konoha headband.

"Megumi Uzumaki." Megumi said, giving her a grin and shaking her hand. Ichigo turned to the fight when there was a high pitched scream.

"Oh, poor Sheeta." She mumbled, watching her go flying.

"You know her?" Megumi asked.

"Of course. Believe it or not she's my cousin." Ichigo said, staring down at the fight with an intense expression. Ichigo gripped the railing tighter when Sheeta went flying even farther, ending up crashing head first into the wall. She slumped down with rich, red blood flowing down her face. The proctor called the match over when he saw Sheeta was unconscious.

"Sheeta…" Ichigo mumbled, staring down at her cousin with a somber expression as the medics carried her away. The crowed cheered for Jiro as he walked to the stairway to get up to the waiting area.

"Next match, Hiroshi Kaeomon against Matsu Shinako!" the proctor said over the cheers. Megumi wished her teammate luck. Ichigo glared at Jiro as he walked over to the other end of the waiting/watching area.

Matsu pulled his mask up over the bridge of his nose as Hiroshi walked over to him. There was already blood splattered on the ground from the last match, but it was mostly by the wall where Sheeta hit her head. Hiroshi spread his legs apart and leaned forward, getting ready to run at him.

"BEGIN!" the proctor exclaimed. Hiroshi ran at Matsu before he even realized it. Matsu dodged him, barley, by jumping in the air. Hiroshi threw kunai at him while he was in the air, but none hit him.

"This should be fun…" Matsu mumbled. His hands signs were a blur as he got the jutsu ready.

"Fire style, dragon fire technique!" Matsu yelled, and with that a blazing jet of fire shot at Hiroshi, who couldn't dodge fast enough. Hiroshi covered his face with his arms and was pushed back by the flame. The flame fizzled away and Hiroshi fell on his knees, taking in deep breaths of the cooler air. He didn't look to bad, the only part that looked badly burned was his arms, and even that wasn't very bad. Matsu looked dumbfounded that Hiroshi got hit head on by that big of a flame and got minimal damage.

"H-how…?!" Matsu gasped. Hiroshi smirked.

"I've trained with Sasuke Uchiha; of course I'd be used to burns and such by now, and know how to prevent it." Hiroshi said, running at him again.

Up in the seats was Amaya, who was gripping her seat as she watched him move. She watched them move all around the arena, fireballs shooting everywhere as Matsu tried to get Hiroshi as he ran so fast he was a blur.

"Will…you…hold…STILL?!" Matsu yelled between fireballs, clearly annoyed that he couldn't hit him.

"No." Hiroshi said, stopping behind him, startling Matsu. Before he had the chance to turn around, Hiroshi punched him as hard as he could in the back of his head, making him end up tumbling away from him. Matsu stood up again and did even more hand signs.

"Fire style; blazing fireball jutsu!" Matsu yelled, and another fireball shot out at Hiroshi. While the jutsu was going on Matsu never noticed that Hiroshi ran out of the way just in time, and then up behind Matsu, then karate-chopped the side of his neck. Matsu gasped, inhaling some of the flame. Matsu fell to the ground with a loud moan of pain; several sparks flew from his mouth. Hiroshi waited for him to get up, but then he realized he was unconscious.

"Winner, Hiroshi Kaeomon!" the proctor said. Hiroshi walked back up to the waiting area. He high-fived Megumi and leaned on the railing.

"Next match; Akira Nara against Ai!" the proctor yelled over the cheering crowed. (Ai is the girl with the big chest)

"Oh, good luck." Megumi smiled. Akira nodded and ran down the wall, concentrating his chakra to his feet so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. Ai ran over to the center of the arena, where Akira and the proctor were waiting for her. She gave Akira a grin and then got ready by pulling out a scroll from a pouch.

"Begin!" the proctor said. Akira jumped back when she threw shuriken at him right away, but only one grazed his arm. She opened the red and purple scroll and in a puff of smoke appeared a fairly large katana. She ran at him and, with all her might, swung at him, nearly cutting him from his forehead to his lower stomach. Luckily he jumped back before she could.

"It's a shame to have to go against such a cute guy like you." Ai said as she swung at him again. Megumi heard that and her face grew red, partly out of anger. She didn't like the idea of anybody hitting on him.

"Yeah well, sorry, can't have me." he said, giving a brief glance up to Megumi, and saw her face turn an even brighter shade of red. He smirked and rammed into Ai, knocking her back. He shuddered after, just feeling odd that he had to push her away by pressing against her entire front, and with that chest it just made it feel weirder.

_There's no way I can use shadow possession on her without doing major damage…which I don't want to do._ He thought as he racked his brain for ideas on how to beat her. His only thought was to do shadow possession to make her stab herself with her own katana. She swiped at him once more and he pushed her back.

Koyuki was unwilling to tear her good eye (since one was still covered) away from the fight. She gripped the seat, digging her nails into the bottom of it. She took in one sharp breath when she saw Akira get cut and her stomach ached. She rubbed her stomach gingerly, knowing that the wound was trying to reopen again. She knew if she stretched it even more it would really reopen. She tucked her knees up and stayed in that position, scrunching up her insides to make sure the wound won't reopen. That was her way of feeling fine.

"Koyuki…are you ok?" Hinata asked, glancing at her. Koyuki nodded with a false smile and turned back to the fight.

Akira ducked and rolled out of the way as the katana swooped at him, aiming for his forehead. He stumbled as he tried to get up. Ai ran at him, faster than he would have thought, and did a palm press to his forehead. He stumbled backward, but it didn't appear to have any damage done on his head.

Suddenly a small, but deep cut appeared on his head and blood spurted from it. Akira's hand darted to his forehead and tried to stop the bleeding. Ai ran behind him, thinking he was distracted, but what she didn't see coming was his foot heading right for her gut. Her katana flew from her hand as she was pushed back. Akira ran at her and punched her in the jaw hard enough to send her into the air, and just as she was about to land he kicked her in the small of her back, and she flew up higher. He jumped up and kicked her stomach, sending her flying into the ground. She landed with a loud moan, but she still got up. She ran at him and hit his shoulder with her palm, and again blood spurted from it.

He hit her on the top of her head, and then did a sweep kick, knocking her to the ground yet again. He put a foot on her stomach and pressed down, keeping her on the ground. Soon she fell unconscious.

"Winner, Akira Nara!" the proctor yelled. The crowed cheered.

"YES!!" Koyuki screamed, jumping up, completely forgetting the pain in her stomach. But as soon as she jumped up, she moaned and fell to the ground, grabbing her stomach, and several drips of blood dripping down her chin.

"KOYUKI!" Shikamaru, Temari and Hinata screamed at the same time, turning to her.

"Great job Akira!" Megumi squealed when he got back up to them. He smiled and waited fro the next match.

"Next match, Megumi Uzumaki and Ichigo Hanami!" Megumi looked at the sand ninja next to her and sighed. She followed her down.

Neji glanced at his father while his niece walked onto the battle field. Hiashi had a close eye on Megumi, recognizing the last name, not as the Hokage's, but as the boy that went out with his daughter years ago.

"Funny how we'd end up going against each other." Ichigo laughed when the proctor started the match. Ichigo did a number of hand signs and without saying anything the dirt flew from the ground and formed into large spikes, pointed right at her. Ichigo clenched her fingers together and the sand spikes flew at directly at Megumi. The spikes were right on top of her when Megumi began to spin around so fast it created a barrier of chakra around her, breaking apart the sand.

Up in the seats Hiashi watched, and when he saw the original Hyuuga move he stood up slightly, angry that she knows the move.

Megumi smirked at Ichigo and moved to her, doing a palm press to her stomach. Ichigo doubled over, blood dripping from her mouth.

_Gentle fist…? How the hell does she know that?_ Hiashi thought, his expression fierce. Neji continuously glanced at his now angering father, and back to Megumi. He already knew they couldn't keep Megumi having Hyuuga blood from him forever.

"I'm not down yet!" Ichigo yelled, putting her goggles over her eyes and tugging the gloves on better. Her hands were a blur and sand covered every inch of both her and Megumi. Hidden in the cloud of sand Ichigo charged at Megumi.

"Byakugan!" Megumi yelled, and instantly she saw where Ichigo was. She did another palm press before Ichigo could do anything. Ichigo flew from the cloud and immediately the sand dispelled.

"Last move…" Megumi said with a small smirk. She bent down and touched the ground with one hand, and the other one sticking up behind her.

"Eight trigrams, 2 palms!" she hit Ichigo two times. "Four palms!" four more times she was hit. "Eight palms! ...Sixteen palms! …thirty two palms!" each time she hit Ichigo with her pointer and middle finger in a different spot. "SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" she yelled, hitting her sixty four times, sending her flying. Ichigo stayed laying on the ground, admitting defeat. Up in the stands Hiashi stood up, furious.

"Father, wait!" Neji said quickly. Hiashi hit him across the face.

"Neji! You knew she had Hyuuga blood, didn't you?! My dirty, traitor of a daughter is alive, isn't she?!" Hiashi yelled, attracting a lot of attention. When Neji didn't answer Hiashi knew immediately that the daughter he kicked out so many years ago was still alive. He stormed out of the seats and up the stairs.

**Big drama! Review, and I will post the second part of this. **


	12. Chunin Finals: Part 2

Sorry for the wait

**Sorry for the wait. Thank you ****chewie cookies****, ****Ninja of The Hidden Fridge****, ****hissoritenshi****, and ****Man-slaying shadow**** for the reviews! This is the final part of the exam, and enjoy.**

"ok, let me get this right, so if that Jiro guy one the first match, and then you won the second, you two now have to go against each other?" Megumi asked Hiroshi. Hiroshi nodded, looking at the small burns on his arms for the thirteenth time.

"So then if Akira won his match…and then I won…aw man…" Megumi mumbled, slouching and glancing at Akira, who was leaning against the wall several feet away, still tired from his last match. _There is no way I can do this…_she thought with a sigh. Akira didn't even seem fazed by the thought; it was like he didn't even realize she was going against him. He glanced at her and smiled, then sat down and felt the cut on his forehead and shoulder.

Hiroshi left to get to the battle field, followed by Jiro. Megumi observed Jiro's attacks well, and just before Hiroshi went down the stairs she grabbed his arm and pulled him over.

"I have some tips. Jiro is from the sound village so find a way top block you're ears. He's fast, but you're faster, and just be careful." She advised.

"Thanks." He nodded. She smiled and let him go, and she went back to the edge to watch.

"Next match, begin!" the proctor yelled. Jiro pulled out an odd stick that was bent in the center. He spun the stick around and a sonic wave came from it, aiming right at Hiroshi. Hiroshi tried to dodge it by running out of the way and plugging his ears. Unfortunately that didn't work. The sonic wave disrupted his eardrums, even if they were covered, and Hiroshi fell to the ground, dizzy. He resisted the urge to vomit and got up again, his head pounding. He threw shuriken at Jiro, and to Jiro's mistake, used his sonic stick thing to block them, but ultimately damaging it. He tried twirling it again, but the shuriken damaged the high pitched sonic disrupters.

Jiro tossed it aside and ran at him. Just as Jiro was about to lunge at him Hiroshi punched him in the gut with all his strength. A dab of blood bubbled from Jiro's lips as he fell to the ground, temporarily stunned. Jiro pulled out several sen-bon and threw them at Hiroshi. The needles went right through his ears, and as they did they let out a high pitch, making Hiroshi even dizzier.

Hiroshi yanked the sen-bon out of his ear lobes and threw them back at Jiro, hitting him on the cheeks. Jiro yanked them out as well and discarded them. Once more Hiroshi willed himself not to vomit, trying to hold it in until the match was over.

Hiroshi ran at him and punched him clear in the face, breaking his nose and sending him flying. Jiro's nose was pouring blood, dripping into his mouth and down his chin.

Jiro got up and threw a kunai at him, attached to it was a paper bomb. Hiroshi ducked, leaving it barley grazing the top of his head. The bomb exploded a foot behind him. The bomb made him fly forward, right at Jiro where he met face to foot with him. Hiroshi couldn't stand the fact that he flew into his foot, it annoyed him. Luckily the bomb wasn't a very strong one so it didn't do too much damage to the wall, or the people sitting. Hiroshi stood up and spat the blood out of his mouth and wiping the blood from his nose. As pay back Hiroshi grabbed his arm, threw him into the air, threw shuriken and kunai at him, and as he was about to land Hiroshi grabbed him and tossed him into the wall. Jiro was down, and out.

"Winner, Hiroshi Kaeomon!" the proctor yelled. As soon as he said that, Hiroshi gave in and barfed in the dirt. He panted for breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Come here boy, we'll heal you're nose." Said a medic ninja. Hiroshi walked over and the medic put a glowing hand on his nose and it healed easily. The medic also stopped the bleeding for him. Hiroshi thanked him and walked back to the stairs.

"Next match, Megumi Uzumaki and Akira Nara!" the proctor yelled. Akira looked up quickly and moaned.

"I don't want to go against you, of all people." Akira said as they walked down the stairs together. Megumi nodded in agreement. "But I still want to become a chunin, so there's no way I'm quitting." He added. Again, Megumi nodded in agreement.

They walked to the center of the arena and waited for the match to start. "Begin!" the proctor yelled. Both hesitated before doing anything. Akira was the first to do anything. He ran at her with a blade in his hand. Though he didn't want to hurt her he still gave it everything he's got.

Megumi jumped out of the way and turned her byakugan on. She palm-pressed his stomach and shoulder and he froze on the spot, stunned. Blood trickled down his chin and onto her arms until she moved her arms away. He fell to the ground, but forced himself back up. She ran at him again but he jumped out of the way. He threw shuriken at her, but she did the eight trigrams rotation (is that what it's called?) to block them.

Megumi made six different shadow clones and began to charge at him. Akira gathered up the rest of his chakra and trapped her in shadow possession jutsu. All the clones were lined up in a row so, thinking quickly, he turned them to the side and made them punch the clone in front of them. He released the jutsu just as the fists made contact. All the clones disappeared but the real Megumi lunged forward, falling to the ground. She got back up and aimed a punch at Akira's face. She saw the exhausted expression on his face…she hesitated, and moved her fist out of the way just before it collided with his face.

"Sorry." She whispered. The corners of his mouth twitched, letting her know it was ok. His expression changed and he punched her in the gut. She gasped in pain and leaned forward. She ducked before he could hit her again, and dove between his open legs to get out of the way. She kicked her leg up just before she was completely away from him, and ended up hitting him right in the groin. Akira moaned in pain and fell forward.

"Now that hurt!" he gasped, his voice higher than normal. He spun onto his back and glared at her as she stood up. Megumi tried not to laugh, unlike some of the people watching. Akira got up and winced.

"I didn't hit that hard." She said with a sigh.

"That doesn't make it hurt any less." He said quietly, then cleared his throat and pulled out several shuriken. He threw them at her, and some actually did hit her. She didn't bother doing anything to block it, most of her chakra gone anyway.

Megumi panted for breath, absolutely exhausted. Akira hesitated for a moment and charged at her once more, and he knocked her back into the wall. He saw how tired she looked and waited for her to stand up again.

"I don't want to fight anymore…" she whispered when he got up to her again.

"Just stay in a little longer. Make it look like you got knocked out after a few minutes." He mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. She gave a small nod and let him punch her again. She hit the wall again.

"Sorry about this." he mouthed. He grabbed her arm and threw her across the battle field, leaving her to skid across the ground. He ran up to her as fast as he could, picked her up and slammed her into the wall. She slouched to the ground and let herself slip into unconsciousness. She would have given up anyway; she was just way too tired.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Megumi woke up shortly in the medical ward in the arena. She sat up and saw that all the wounds she got were either covered in bandages or completely healed. She sat up and looked around. In other beds were Sheeta, Ai, and Ichigo, Jiro, and Matsu. Ichigo grinned at her while the others just gave a quick glance.

"I lost…" Megumi sighed. Matsu glanced at her again, pulled his mask up farther, got up and headed for the door.

"Hey, stay down." Ordered a medic ninja, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back to his bed. Matsu rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving. I'm fine and I don't want to be stuck in here forever." He said getting up again.

"No, you're staying until the finals are over." The medic said. Matsu gave in and slumped where he was sitting. Ichigo moved over to her cousin and got into a conversation with her, and Megumi sat alone, thinking about how far she got.

She looked up when the door opened. Hinata walked in and smiled at her. She talked to a medic ninja for a moment and then walked over to her daughter. Hinata sat next to her and gave her a quick hug.

"You did great today. But what happened during that last match? I thought you could have won that." Hinata said.

"Just got way too tired I guess." Megumi shrugged. "So now I guess its Hiroshi against Akira right now, huh?"

"Yeah. Both look really tired though." Hinata explained. Cheering could be heard outside the room and they all guessed that the match was over. Megumi was curious; she wanted to know who won.

"You know, I bet it was Akira." Hinata said.

"nah. He was exhausted when we were going against each other, and nobody can beat Hiroshi. But I guess we'll find out now." Megumi looked over at the door when it opened. In the doorway walked in several medic ninja, with two stretchers. In one was Hiroshi, and the other was Akira, both out cold.

"What happened?" Megumi asked.

"The Nara boy won, but passed out as soon as we came out to get him." one medic informed, pointing to Hiroshi.

"Ok mom, you were right." Megumi said, looking up at her. Hinata laughed, and then looked at the two boys.

"I always am." Hinata said, this time making Megumi laugh. Everyone that was awake was allowed to leave the infirmary by then, so the room was basically empty. Megumi got up and went to sit by the unconscious Akira and looked at his bruised features.

The door opened for a third time and a man with long black hair and pale blue eyes walked in. when Hinata saw him she jumped up and backed away.

"Mom? You ok?" Megumi asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga…I thought you were dead." Hiashi snarled. He glanced at Megumi and saw the very confused expression on her face.

"Well now, no hello to you're grandpa?" Hiashi said in a cold voice, still not at all pleased to see his daughter again.

"Grandpa? Wait…what the heck is going on?" Megumi asked, looking at her mother.

"Well now, she never told you? What a shame." Hiashi looked at his daughter, and back to his granddaughter. He smirked and walked closer to Hinata, who whimpered in fear.

"Whatever you have to do to me, do it where my daughter can't see." Hinata said quietly, moving over to Megumi. Hiashi smirked and smacked her across the face.

"That is for meeting that Naruto boy." Hiashi snarled.

"MOM!" Megumi shrieked. Hiashi looked at her.

"You're mother owes me a lot for running away when she was eighteen." Hiashi said, turning back to Hinata.

"You kicked me out!" Hinata said defensively. Hiashi hit her again.

"Don't touch my mother like that!" Megumi yelled. Hiashi raised his hand and smacked her cheek. There was a red mark where he hit her.

"Don't you dare hit her." Hinata snarled. Hiashi smirked and went to hit Megumi again. Just before he hit her Akira's hand snapped up and grabbed his hand. He sat up and glared at him, though he was still pretty out of it.

"Like she said, don't you dare hit her." Akira mumbled. The door opened for the fourth time and Naruto stormed in. he rushed over and stood in front of Hinata and Megumi. Akira saw that he had it handled and he passed out as quickly as he woke up.

"As Hokage, I order you to never lay a finger on my family!" he yelled. Hiashi smirked and stepped back obediently.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, still standing in a defensive position.

"You thought you could hide her forever?" Hiashi asked.

"Of course not, but it worked for a while now, didn't it?" Naruto said. Hiashi looked at him, to Megumi and to his cowering daughter.

"Hinata doesn't need a father like you. Avoiding you made the best years of her life, so just stay away from her." Naruto said.

"That is probably true, but at least I protected her since the day she was born." Hiashi said.

"You did not! Neji was the one who protected me, you just beat me!" Hinata snapped, standing up straighter. Megumi watched, shocked at what was going on around her.

"I protected you from the outside world! You were a beautiful young woman and you have no idea what could have happened if you stepped foot outside? Someone could have stolen you away and done more damage than you could think!" Hiashi said loudly.

"Yeah right! When you threw me out, Naruto took me to his home and took great care of me, and then all the other people I've met were great and kind!" Hinata said, tears forming. Megumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never knew her mother had such a hard life.

"I kept you locked up to protect you! If a man stole you away he could have raped you or killed you! I only did all this so you wouldn't die! You were precious to me because you reminded me of you're mother! I didn't want you to go like she did." Hiashi said. Hinata was surprised; she stared at him with wide eyes, tears trickling down her face.

"Take one step closer and you're in for it." Naruto threatened when Hiashi took a small step forward.

"What I say is the truth Hinata, you know that." Hiashi said truthfully.

"Then why hit her today?" Megumi asked. Hiashi looked at her quickly, making her flinch; afraid he was going to hit her again.

"…I was mad…" Hiashi said, he really didn't have an answer to that question.

"I don't think we can forgive you father." Hinata said, stepping next to Naruto, but gripping his hand so he wouldn't leave her side.

"I understand that." Hiashi said with a nod.

"So you hit me and starved me, to protect me. How does that make sense?" Hinata asked.

"Hitting you when you acted out was a punishment, and starving you was to keep you in the house, showing that if you left without anywhere to go you would have a harder time finding food instead of having Neji bring you some. Yes, I knew about that. If you went out on the streets you would have starved to death, which is how Neji had me believing you were dead." Hiashi said.

"How do we know we can trust you now?" Naruto asked.

"You have my word, but I won't do anything to get into the family unless all three of you say it's ok." Hiashi said, looking at Megumi one more time. None of them answered and Hiashi left the room quietly. Megumi's eyes trailed after him and she sighed when the door closed behind him.

"What do you think Meg?" Naruto asked; his voice barely above a whisper.

"…I don't know." She mumbled.

**What will she choose? What do you think cuz I would like to know. Next chapter is the last. Please review.**


	13. The End

I have returned from the Pit of Rabid Fluffy Bunny's

**I have returned from the Pit of Rabid Fluffy Bunny's!! (Look at ****Ninja of the Hidden Fridge's ****review if you don't get it.) this is the last chapter, and I decided to make a fourth in the series! Thank you ****Chewie Cookies****, ****Ninja of the Hidden Fridge****, ****vnvanman****, ****TwilightGD****, and**** Tristan**** for the reviews. Enjoy.**

"Dad where are you going?" Megumi asked when she saw her father heading out the door. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Oh, just going to the hospital. I think I figured out a way to help Koyuki." He said with a quick wink. Before she could ask anymore, he left.

"…darn." She mumbled. Hinata, who was sitting on a chair reading her book, looked up and giggled. She marked her page and put the book down to watch Megumi stretch for a while. Megumi was very flexible. She bent over backwards and stayed in an arch for several minutes, and as she did she smiled at her mother.

"What do you think dad will do to help?" Megumi asked as she stood up again. Hinata thought as she watched Megumi do a hand stand.

"Not really sure. But I have a feeling Tsunade's going to help him with it." Hinata said. Megumi smirked and started to walk around on her hands.

"Hey mom, I'm going out for a bit." Megumi said, making her way to the door. Hinata watched as Megumi used her feet to open the door and walk out, and she couldn't help but laugh in astonishment as she got up and closed the door for her. Megumi flipped over as she got to the stairs and she slid down the railing.

She got outside and headed for the park. She liked going there every once in a while to lay in the shade of a tree and relax. She entered the park and heard a familiar voice.

"What, are you sure?" Akira's voice asked urgently.

"We're pretty sure it'll work." Said an unfamiliar voice. "If lord Hokage helps, we're sure she'll make a full recovery in only a few weeks, month or two tops."

Megumi walked over and saw Akira sit down with a thud and a huge smile on his face, staring up at a medic ninja standing in front of him. She walked over and looked at the medic, to Akira, and back again.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"No. I'm tired of explaining it. You can tell her." the medic ninja sighed, annoyed with his job. He left leaving Megumi and Akira alone.

"Spill it. What's going on?" she asked, crouching down next to him. He flopped onto his back and let out a roar of laughter, clearly excited over something. Megumi sighed and laid next to him.

"Ok Akira, you're annoying me." she said when he stopped laughing. "It must be great news to make you laugh like that."

"What can I say? You'd be happy too if you found out you're best friend and sister was going to live after all." He said, looking at her.

"What?!" she yelled, sitting up quickly.

"You're dad found a way to save her. You know, he has some special chakra, and their gonna have him help during an operation." He said, also sitting up. Megumi smiled brightly and hugged him. He seemed shocked at first, but then smiled and wrapped his arms around her as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Koyuki's already asleep, so let's hurry. I'll use the medical ninjutsu and you lend me you're Kyuubi's chakra." Tsunade explained as the two hurried down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the plan." Naruto said, turning the corner with Tsunade and moved faster. Tsunade walked through the door, closely followed by Naruto and they hurried to the sleeping Nara girl.

They got in position. Tsunade did several hand signs and placed a glowing hand on Koyuki's stomach. Naruto put his hands on Tsunade's and they got to work. Naruto's hands were glowing with red chakra, but only there, the rest of him looked completely normal.

An hour passed and they worked vigorously. By the time they started to run out of chakra Koyuki moaned and her eyes blinked open. They stopped their work and went up to her head.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked. She looked in a daze as her head rolled to the side to look at him.

"Lord Hokage…" she mumbled, her brow's furrowing. Naruto smiled.

"You don't have to call me that." He said with a smile.

"…where's Akira…?" she asked, looking at Tsunade.

"I can get him if you want me to." She said.

"Megumi too?" she asked, coming out of her daze. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Be right back." he said, leaving the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Akira and Megumi were happy, just knowing she would be ok. By that time they were strolling through town, Akira had his arm around her shoulders and they walked in sync.

"Have you given anymore thought about you're gramps?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. I don't know if I want to trust him or not." She shrugged, making his arm slip off. He just put it back over her shoulders again, like she never even noticed it was there. They continued down the road together, not really sure where their heading. They just kept moving.

"You glad to be a chunin?" she asked him, looking at the new green vest he was wearing.

"You know it. You and Hiroshi made chunin too didn't cha?" he said. Megumi nodded with a smile.

"It's cool that you get to become Chunin even if you didn't win." Megumi said.

"Isn't that because if it shows you would be good as a Chunin in your fights you'll most likely become one…or something like that." Akira wasn't very good at explaining stuff a lot of the times.

"I think that's how it goes." She laughed. They continued walking down the roads, no where in particular they were heading.

"There you two are!" they spun around and saw Naruto running over to them.

"What's going on?" Megumi asked. Naruto got up to them and panted for breath. They saw a smile on his face and they had a feeling what he was about to say.

"Koyuki…is gonna be…fine…" he panted. The two kids looked at each other and ran to the hospital without a word.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So how are you feeling now?" Tsunade asked Koyuki. The Nara girl sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Tired." She laughed. "Heh, no I'm feeling a lot better. What did you do?"

"We figured out away to help, and after a few sessions of this healing process, you'll be as good as new. Though…you're arms may take a really long time to heal completely." Tsunade said. The two looked at the doorway when a loud clatter went off in the hallway. Akira ran in so fast he nearly slipped on the clean floor and Megumi almost missed the room entirely. If she didn't grab the door she would have passed the room.

"KOYUKI!!" they screamed together, both giving her the biggest hug they could, at the exact same time. Tsunade smiled and left the room.

"Nice to see you too." She laughed, patting them on the back as best she could. They backed away and sat down. Megumi got a better look at her best friend and felt sick when she saw her in all the bandages. She knew they were there, but just seeing them made it worse.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Koyuki said, a smirk spread across her face. "It hardly hurts anymore." Akira had already explained to her that Megumi could see again.

"I thought you said you didn't think you would live very long?" Megumi said, leaning forward and resting her head on her palm, and resting her arm on the end table next to her.

"I also said I wasn't going down without a fight. And look where that's gotten me, and now I'll live." Koyuki said with a bright smile. Megumi smiled too and looked at Akira.

"I wish I could have seen you're and Megumi's fight." Koyuki said wistfully.

"Yep…and thanks to her you may never get a niece or nephew like you wanted someday." He sighed, glaring at Megumi. Koyuki let out a roar of laughter and Megumi turned deep red.

"Let me tell you, that girl is stronger than she looks." Akira said, making Koyuki laugh harder.

"I didn't kick that hard!" Megumi said.

"What's soft to you is hard to me." he said.

"You kicked him in the nuts?! Dang girl, I gotta tell you how many times I wanted to do that." Koyuki said between laughter.

"And how many times she actually did." Akira said with a sigh, this time making both girls laugh.

"So how are you feeling?" Megumi said, trying to get off the subject. She actually felt bad about doing that to him, but she stood by what she said, she didn't hit that hard.

"A lot better." Koyuki said. "But I have a question for both of you."

"Yeah?" they asked at the same time. Koyuki smirked.

"When are you two getting together?" she asked. Both Akira's and Megumi's faces turned bright red and they refused to look at each other.

"Wh-wha-what?!" Akira gasped, looking at his sister and then to Megumi and back at Koyuki.

"You both know what I mean." Koyuki said slyly.

"Are you delirious? We're just friends." Megumi said.

"Oh please. I heard that little promise you two made when she was seven and you were ten." She said. Both turned an even brighter red and turned away from each other.

"You were listening?" Megumi asked quietly.

"Duh. There is nothing he knows," she pointed to Akira, whose back was turned from both of them, "that I don't."

Akira's face was so red it looked like he ate something extremely spicy, he was sweating too. His fingers were clenched into fists and he was stiff. His eyes were closed and he let out low sighs every few moments, but making sure neither of the girls heard them.

"So when are you two getting together?" Koyuki asked curiously. Before either could say anything, Akira rushed out of the room, leaving the two to stare after him. Megumi's face slowly turned back to its normal color.

"Well that was rude. Are you ok Meg?" Megumi was still staring at the door and didn't even seem to hear her.

"Megumi! Do you like him?" Koyuki said loudly, bringing her back to earth. Slowly, she looked back at her and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I guess." Megumi said, her face turning red again.

"Meg…"

"Ok, yes! I like him! Maybe even love him, but it doesn't change anything." Megumi said.

"…I knew it." Koyuki snickered. She remembered easily the conversation she overheard six years ago.

flashback

Koyuki glanced around the halls, her brown hair yet to be put into ponytails and her brown eyes narrowed when she realized her twin was no where to be seen. She checked every room of their house, but no sign of him. She was about to walk into another room when she heard Akira's voice, making her stop mid step. As quick as she could she moved to the wall and listened in on his conversation.

"Megumi, we're best friends, right?" Akira asked in a low voice, like he didn't want to be over heard.

"Of course." Megumi's voice said. Koyuki began wondering why she was there, and why those two were alone together.

"We both…er…really…like each other, don't we? I mean 'like' like each other…" he sounded shy and embarrassed.

"Uh……" Megumi sounded lost. Koyuki looked in, remaining hidden, and saw her bright red face as she nodded. Koyuki covered her mouth with a small gasp, and then giggled.

"Then…w-why don't we agree to be friends only…I…I mean that way we can focus on our ninja studies and such…" Akira stammered. Megumi nodded again and shook hands with him, as they did every time they made an agreement.

"Agreed." Megumi smiled. Koyuki noticed that their conversation was done, so she walked in.

"Oh, hey there you are. Megumi, I didn't know you were here." She lied, with a sly smile spread across her face.

end flashback

"What if he doesn't even like me like that anymore?" Megumi asked slowly.

"I don't think he doesn't like you like that. Wait…did that make any sense?" Koyuki asked, her words beginning to slur together.

"Are you ok?" Megumi asked.

"Heh, yeah, just the medication they put me on. Makes me a little loopy." She giggled. "Go wait at the bridge over the stream at the park…he goes there a lot so maybe he'll meet you there." She added. Megumi thought for a moment, and then nodded and left.

"Feel better soon." Megumi said as she left the room. Koyuki smirked, nodded and closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Megumi stood on the bridge that went over the bridge, near the center of the park, waiting. She leaned against the railing and looked into the steady flowing water, watching the leaves drop in and be carried by the current.

She jumped slightly when she saw arms slip under hers and something hard tap the top of her head.

"…Akira…?" she asked.

"yep." He said. She realized that was his head resting on hers, since he was taller than her. She sighed and felt his strong arms wrap around her and held her close.

"You don't want this 'friends only' promise going on any longer, do you?" he asked quietly. She hesitated, then nodded, sick of having to hide her true feelings about him. He held her tighter and smiled. She blushed again and gave a small shriek when he spun her around quickly, but her eyes snapped closed when he pressed his lips against hers. She liked it.

After a few seconds she slapped his chest, making him back away quickly.

"What?" he asked, startled. "Too soon?"

"No, too long." She laughed, hugging him again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You sure you want to do this?" Akira asked, looking at the Hyuuga mansion in front of them. Megumi swallowed hard and nodded silently. Together they walked to the door and Megumi knocked on the door. She didn't want to confront Hiashi on her own. At least with Akira she felt safe.

The door opened and Hiashi looked at her, slightly shocked to see her standing there. He opened the door wider and let them both in without a word, so they wouldn't have to talk at the front door.

"What is it?" he asked.

**CLIFFHANGER!! To see how that conflict ends, look out for the fourth and final story in this series! Yeah, I wrote most of it down in my head last night…so, REVIEW!!**


End file.
